Two Worlds, One Heart
by TVGirl09
Summary: Britny is an overly shy, real world, nineteen-year-old girl. Her only solace is Charmed. Then on her 19th birthday she gets pulled into Charmed. Can she find a way home alive or will love find her? Do not own Charmed. Reviews Welcome. Completed.
1. This is the Real World

Two Worlds, One Heart

This is the Real World-Part One

Britny sat in front of her TV. Her chronic-insomnia was keeping her up again so she sat there watching the sixth season of Charmed, her favorite show in the whole world, one more time.

She was sitting there in her long white tee-shirt and underwear, her legs pulled beneath her. Her arms were wrapped gently around her and her hand pushed up the nose of her silver rimmed glasses habitually.

As the episode that was playing ended she yawned and glanced at the clock. Three o'clock. She yawned and picked up her bag off of the floor, deciding to do a little bit of studying.

With that she slid to the floor with a silent thud. Then she picked up her bag and pulled out her psychology book and flipped to the chapter she'd just started to read, even though the rest of her class was five chapters behind her current position.

Her green eyes skimmed the page as she habitually toyed with a lock of curly medium brown hair. As she sat there time slid by slowly till her five o'clock alarm clock went off and she stood up. She didn't even dress as she walked through the house to her brother's door and opened it just enough to let his dog out. Then she went to her mom's room and did the same thing.

The big blonde lab male walked lazily from the bedroom to the front door while her brother's hyperactive black lab did laps back and forth from her to the front door and back again.

She smiled as she opened the door and walked out barefoot. The Iowa winter winds filled with snow licked at her bare flesh but Britny ignored the 'chill'. She stood there as the cold bit at her. The dogs ran around and did there business while her mind replayed the Charmed episodes she'd just watched.

After a while the dogs came back to the door and Britny opened it and stepped inside where the warm air hit her. She jumped in shock and realized she was cold, a natural response yes but one she often didn't notice or feel. She closed the door and fed the dogs each a scoop of dog food and the cats received half a scoop of dog food all together.

Then she went and led the animals back to there respective rooms once they were done.

It was then that she glanced at the clock. Five fifteen already. She was behind schedule. With that ominous thought burned in her mind she quickly went and unloaded the clean dishes from the dishwasher. Then the dishwasher was full of dirty dishes and was running.

From there Britny sprinted to her mom's bedroom and opened the door. She reached inside and found a pile of dirty laundry waiting for her. She carried the laundry to the bathroom/laundry room combo but not before closing her mom's door silently. Then she went to her own laundry basket and grabbed the clothes and did the same to her brother's clothing.

She quickly hung up the dry laundry; put the just washed laundry in the dryer and the dirty laundry in the washer. It wasn't a long process; it was just one she hated. From there she went and dusted all of the visible objects and vacuumed the carpeted rooms that were currently unoccupied. She also swept the hard flooring, scrubbed the counters, made breakfast for the others and then went to her room. She immediately jogged to her closet, slid on a black and dark blue halter top, a pair of blue jeans, and slid on a blue jean jacket.

At seven o'clock, like clockwork, her mom walked out of her bedroom and Britny was waiting with a warm plate of food and a cup of coffee.

Her mom sat down and Britny stood back and watched as her mom ate. Her head was lowered and her eyes watched her bare feet. As soon as her mom was done Britny stepped forward and took the dishes. Then her mom left, neither one speaking a single syllable to the other.

As soon as her mom was gone Britny went to her brother's door and knocked. He swore as he rolled out of bed with a thud, the morning norm.

"I'm up," he yelled. She stood there waiting and after a few minutes he walked out in a black tee-shirt that had a skull on the front. His coal black hair was long and shaggy, his skin was extremely pale, his eyes were incredibly bright blue, he was nothing like her. He walked to the table and ate half of his food before giving the last bit to the dogs.

Like with their mom neither one spoke a word. Her brother got ready and at seven fifty-five the bus pulled up in front of their house. Britny watched her brother walk out. Slowly she cleaned up and pushed up the bridge of her glasses.

She cleaned the house some more till her watch beeped fifteen minutes to nine.

"Crap," Britny muttered as she led the dogs out of the house to the dog run in the back yard. There she closed the door and both went to the dog house and pouted. "Sorry puppies," she whispered.

Then she ran back into the house and slid on a pair of socks and a pair of ankle high boots that had thin stiletto heels. Then she grabbed her book bag from her room that contained all of her school books

Britny ran to her room, slid on socks and a pair of heels, grabbed her books and shoved them in her bag, then ran out of the house, making sure all of the dogs were locked in the run just one last time.

Slowly she went to her big black jeep and drove from her home, down that gravel road they lived on. After a bit, she drove past her grandparent's farm where she spent every weekend helping out. She drove to the 'big city'. It wasn't really that big but it was still big enough to have a community college.

She pulled into said community college and parked as far away from everyone else as she could. She made her way through campus when someone bumped into her. She went to move on when someone stopped her.

"Do I know you?" a voice asked. She turned to see a kid she'd gone to school with. The guy shook his head. "Never mind, your not who I thought you were."

She sighed and kept walking. No one ever remembered her. She went to her classroom and took her desk. As the teacher walked in they began the class. She took notes, her English text book open to the page her teacher was talking about.

Her eyes skimmed and she took in every thing he said. Finally, the class ended and she waited for people to leave before she stood up.

"Ms. Hetzler," the teacher called and she looked up. Nobody ever knew her name. "Would you come to my desk for a minute?"

She glanced around to see the empty class room. She frowned and picked up her bag and books and went down front.

"I would like to commend you on your paper," he said handing it to her. She frowned till she saw the grade. A+. Her eyes grew wide and she looked at him confused.

"I haven't seen talent like yours in a long time," the professor said and she blushed. "Keep up the good work."

She smiled embarrassed and then whispered awkwardly. "Thank you, sir." Then she turned and walked out. She had to run from that class to her psychology class across campus. She arrived and hurried to her seat and sat down just as class started. Psychology. She learned about the recesses of the brain.

After that class was done she hurried to her next class, Another English Class. She studied and took notes there too.

As soon as that class was over she jogged from the school to her car. She tossed her bag in the car but from it she pulled out a shirt. She then went to a stall in the ladies room and changed her shirt. After tossing the shirt she'd been wearing in the back of her car she jogged to work, two blocks away, across a busy intersection. She walked into the video rental place she worked at and sighed.

"You're early," he said and she sighed, his voice like grating nails on a chalkboard. "Get to work, girl."

She just nodded and went about restocking the shelves, putting away the rentals she checked in, helped out a few customers. It was just like all of those hours she'd put in during high school, volunteering at the library. Only here, she couldn't read the books she wanted.

At about seven twenty-five, her work was done. She walked back to her car, her feet killing her. Britny drove home, her radio playing softly.

Natasha Beddingfield's _Soulmate_ began playing. Britny glanced around but when she saw no one else was around she began singing.

'_Here we are again, circles never end_

_How do I find the perfect fit_

_There's enough for everyone_

_But I'm still waiting in line__._

_Who doesn't lo__ng for someone to hold_

_Who knows how__ to love you without being told_

_Som__ebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If __there's a soulmate for everyone_

_If __there's a soulmate for everyone_

_Most r__elationships seem so transitory_

_They're all__ good but not the permanent one_

_Who d__oesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how__ to love you without being told_

_So__mebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If __there's a soulmate for everyone_

_Who d__oesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how__ to love you without being told_

_Somebody tell me why__ I'm on my own_

_If __there's a soulmate for everyone_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

She sang along, her throat sore due to the lack of use she'd always endured. She never spoke, she sang when she knew one could hear. When ever she did speak it was always in whispers.

Her elementary teachers had all believed she was mute because she never spoke, she never laughed, she'd never made a single normal noise. She'd always been a loner, spending recess by herself at the table with a book or a pad of paper and a pen.

That was why she'd been able to graduate high school at age sixteen, skipping two grades. She'd always been a nerd. That's why she was on her third year of college, yes, third. She couldn't even afford a regular university.

Slowly Britny pulled up to the front of her home to see the lights on. She crawled out and went to the dog run and opened it. The dogs yapped around her, happily, as she led them inside. She walked in the door and went to the kitchen. She began dinner.

She made pineapple glazed Ham, Candied Mashed potatoes, and her brother's favorite baked beans with bacon bits. It was about eight thirty when her mom and brother sat back and ate dinner. She stood in the background, cleaning up and packing up leftovers.

As soon as they finished with their dishes she washed them and put them away, not even messing with the dishwasher this time. That thing never worked right anyways. Slowly she cleaned up the kitchen, looked after the animals, all the other stuff.

Finally, eleven o'clock came around and Britny was done with her chores. Her brother and mother were asleep. She finally slid out of her boots and socks. She picked up her book bag and carried it with her.

Walking past the calendar she went to cross off the date and was startled by the exact date. January 16. Today was her nineteenth birthday and she'd completely forgotten about it.

"Happy birthday to me," she whispered before walking to her door.

She opened it expecting to see her pitch-black room like every night before that one. However, she hadn't expected the glowing blue triquetra glowing on her wall.

Her eyes grew wide. She took a step backwards when a powerful wind began to blow through her room. Silently she felt herself get pushed into the glowing triquetra.

Britny's only thoughts was, _'This shouldn't be happening. Stuff like this only happens on Charmed.'_


	2. What is Reality, Anyways?

Two Worlds, One Heart

What is Reality Anyways?-Part Two

Britny felt herself fall with a silent thud. Her head and back were killing her but she pushed through. She sat up and winced. As she glanced around she noticed she wasn't at her house anymore.

She was lying on the floor of the Halliwell manor. Inside she wanted to laugh, finally having lost her mind. She was sitting in the Halliwell manor. Either she'd lost her mind or she was dreaming.

Honestly, she hoped she'd lost her mind. At least that way her life would be a little more exciting. As she sat there she decided to try and stand up. She used her hands to push herself to her knees and then pushed up from that stance. She stood but her legs were wobbly. She worried she might fall again.

Inside she wondered why she was dreaming of Charmed, of course, she was a Charmed Junkie who had burned through two to four copies of each season since they'd come out but still. She never dreamed. The last time had been when she was a child and she obviously wasn't a child anymore.

As she stood there she heard something and turned around to see the sisters walking down the steps. They froze when they saw her.

Her eyes glanced over the sisters and her heart was pounding. She didn't know what to do.

"Who the hell are you?" Paige called and she looked at the sisters with wide eyes. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be real,

Then she saw Piper stepping in front of the sisters, her hands moving to that well known position. She knew what was coming and wasn't about to let herself go that way. She bolted for the door, barefoot and all.

Her heart pounded as she ran down the streets of that big city.

--

"What was that?" Paige asked as she looked at her sisters. Piper shrugged and Phoebe looked at them. Just then Leo orbed in.

"Where is she?" Leo asked and they looked at him confused.

"Who," Piper asked.

"The elders sensed a powerful witch travel from one reality-to-another. She was sent here, where is she?" Leo asked.

"That way," Paige said, pointing towards the door.

"What?" Leo asked looking at the sisters who all had a really bad look on their face.

"She saw us, glanced at Piper's hands, then sprinted for the door. I felt her fear, she knew what Piper could do, how is that possible," Phoebe said and Leo pinched his nose.

"I don't know. Her reality is magicless. She's in danger," Leo asked as Chris orbed in.

"Why do I have a new charge?" Chris demanded, irritation ringing in his voice.

"A young witch transported here from… do I really have to go through all of this again?" Leo asked, definitely irritated.

"Obviously I wasn't here for this powwow so spill. She was transported from where exactly?" Chris demanded.

"An alternate reality where magic doesn't exist," Phoebe said and he glanced at her.

"She's powerful and the elders sent her here because they figured the Charmed Ones would be able to protect her and teach her the craft," Leo sighed.

"Yeah, instead we let her run out the front door past us," Paige said.

Chris had stopped listening to them. He was listening to something else. He felt fear but mostly he felt danger.

--

Britny held back a scream as a fireball flew straight for her. She ducked and it hit right above her. She felt the heat of the fire as it hit above her. Silently she looked at the demon.

He looked like so many demons she'd seen on the show, like a normal man. She didn't even know why she had come this way. She'd wanted out of the city crowd. A small town girl in a big city world, she'd heard that somewhere before.

Now she found herself facing her end in said big city world.

As she looked at the man he stepped forward.

"I want your power, fight along side me," he demanded and she stepped sideways, trying to get away from his grasp. She didn't scream. She couldn't.

Inside she was panicking. Her mind wasn't working. The demon grabbed her shoulder and she did the only thing that came to mind. She kneed him in the groin.

He grunted and she pulled away and started running. She was half-way down the alley when she saw familiar white lights appear in front of her.

When the lights cleared she saw Chris standing there in front of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked and she glanced back. She saw the demon was getting up so she instinctively grabbed his arm and motioned for him to go. As if understanding he began to orb.

One moment she was standing in the alley the next they were in the manor. Her head was spinning and her muscles felt like jelly. She sat down on the couch, not sure she could stand.

"Is she okay?" Britny heard the familiar voice of Piper ask. She sounded slightly colder in person than she did on TV.

"She has a cut on her head but I think she'll be fine otherwise," Chris said and Britny looked up.

"Hey sweetie, what's your name," Phoebe asked sitting next to her. Britny didn't answer instead grabbed a nearby piece of paper and wrote one word.

'Britny'

"Britny, can you speak?" Phoebe asked and Britny wrote again.

'I can, I just almost never speak, no offense. Is this really happening?'

"Honey, what do you think is happening?" Phoebe asked and Britny knew that Phoebe was using psychology on her.

'I believe I'm inside my favorite TV Show, _Charmed_. It's based around three sisters, the Halliwell sisters, three witches that face demons and evil on a daily basis. It started when Phoebe moved back home and read from the book of shadows giving them magic. After three years, the eldest, Prudence – AKA Prue – was killed by Shax. Enter long lost Paige half-breed extraordinaire. She, along with the other two, vanquish the source, Cole and hundreds of other demons. I know about Leo, Wyatt, and things even you guys don't yet.'

"You know everything about us don't you?" Paige asked, reading over her shoulder.

Britny just nodded.

"Do you know who Chris is?" Piper asked and Britny smiled and nodded then she wrote.

'Future Consequences.'

"Damn, she's Chris all over again," Paige mutters.

"Does she have any powers?" Leo asks and Britny jumps up shocked by hearing his voice. She then shakes her head No.

"She doesn't know she does," Piper says.

Then Britny pulls the pen and scribbles quickly. 'I need to get home. My family can't function without me. I need to get home.'

"It's okay, sweetie, no need to hyperventilate," Phoebe says soothingly.

'You don't understand. I take care of my family. Without me they'd be completely lost. They'll fall flat on their face. They need me. I need to get back.'

Phoebe reads then sighs. "We'll find away to get you home as soon as possible. Is that your bag," Phoebe asks, changing the topic.

Britny nods and goes and picks it up.

"You a high school student or something," Paige asks and Britny glares at her. Then she mouths College.

"College student, how old are you?" Piper asks and Britny writes, '19.'

"Nineteen," Piper says and Britny shrugs, her eyes tired.

--

Chris watches his new charge. He stands there looking at the nineteen year old. He notices she keeps averting her eyes from the others to her hands. He watches as she plays with a small curl located at the end of her brown hair. Her hands aren't long and graceful, but actually slightly thick.

Then again based on the size of her hips and shoulders he can estimate she's a naturally big girl. Then he shakes his head, trying to keep his mind on the fact she's off limits.

He will not allow history to repeat itself. He would not fall in love or even have small feelings for a charge. His grandmother had done that, his mother had too. He would not follow in that tradition that destroyed lives.

As he sat there he watched her when he noticed her eyes flutter then she shook her head slightly. It was a subtle act which he knew meant she was exhausted.

"I think she needs a break with our interrogation," Chris said stepping in. The girl nodded her head fiercely. "Where do you want me to take her?"

"Can you show her the spare bedroom," Piper offered and Chris nodded.

He held his hand out to the young girl. She looked at him and smiled and took it then she blushed. He wondered what that was about but he wasn't going to ask. He led her up the stairs, her hand in his.

Her pulse beat rapidly, he could feel it in her touch.

"Are you okay?" he asked as they reached the top and she nodded a little to quickly for his liking.

He led her to the door and opened it for her. Of all the things his father had taught him the only thing that had stuck was the correct way to treat a woman. Then again his father had been born in a different era so…

"If you need anything, just call," he said and he saw her smile. That's when he noticed she was shoeless. "Do you have any shoes?" She shook her head no. "Maybe the sister's will have some you can borrow.

She grabbed a paper and scribbled something then handed it to him.

'Not unless they wear size elevens. And clothing I doubt I'll fit. They are five-five, I'm five-nine and a half. There's a few inches in difference there.'

He smiled. She did have a point. He was six foot one and she was only slightly shorter than he was, unlike his parents who were both shorter than he was. Then again, Leo was about the same height she was.

"I'll take you out," he said when his eyes slid over her clothing. She was wearing a slightly low cut, loose fitting blue halter top. Resting gently at her hips were a pair of semi-tight blue jeans that were form fitting enough to cause any man with eyes to stare at her.

She was a gorgeous woman. That's when he cut off that thought. She was his charge. He couldn't think about her like that.

--

She watched as he walked out. As he did she glanced at his butt. He was wearing nice form fitting blue jeans.

He closed the doors and she breathed for the first time.

"Come-on girl, he's just a male," she whispered to herself as she glanced around the room.

'So this is my new reality?' She thought to herself. Then she frowned at the next thought. 'What's reality Anyways?'


	3. Strangely Comfortable

Two Worlds, One Heart

Strangely Comfortable - Part Three

Three days had passed when Phoebe and Paige took Britny out shopping. Britny was in a pair of blue jeans, a long tee-shirt she'd borrowed from Chris, and a pair of tennis shoes someone had picked up shortly after she'd given Chris her shoe size.

The three of them walked around the mall as she smiled.

"So, what do you want to do first, shoe shop or clothes shop?" Phoebe asked and Britny smiled and wrote in all Capitals SHOES.

"That's my kind of girl," Paige laughed and Britny blushed.

They walked through the mall to a nearby shoe store and they went in. She went to her size and she found several pairs of boots. Paige and Phoebe saw her and smiled. Then they noticed she examined she put two pairs back after checking out the prices.

Paige stepped forward and realized what she was doing.

"You don't need to get the cheapest one. We're the ones paying Britny," Paige said and Britny smiled nervously.

"Britny, pick out the ones you want. If you want all three you can have all three," Phoebe said and Britny's jaw dropped. "So, what do you want, and remember, you need a pair of heels that aren't boots."

Britny made a face at that which made the other two laugh.

"I take it you like your boots," Paige laughed and Britny shrugged guiltily.

They helped her pick out two pairs of boots and a pair of clear heels. Of course, they fought with her to choose two since she wanted to buy the cheapest pair, which was the ugliest, of course.

Finally they orbed those shoes home and then came back, clothing shopping time. They took her to a store and noticed she mouthed amounts a lot.

"Paige, I don't think she's having as much fun as we thought she would," Phoebe whispered and Britny heard.

"No way, she keeps worrying about the price," Paige whispered back. "Do you think she's use to paying for everything herself?"

"I don't know," Phoebe whispered back. Britny pulled out her pad of Paper and wrote down in big lettering:

'I CAN HEAR YOU TWO!'

They began laughing as they read.

"Sorry Brit," Paige said and Britny stopped. No one had ever called her Brit before. Britny yes, Ms. Hetzler yes, Brat Yes, but never Brit. It was weird.

At that store she picked up three jackets, seven pairs of plain old blue jeans, two spaghetti strap tanks, two halter tops, and one sheer black top. The next store they stopped at they forced her to pick out a bright orange belly top and a black miniskirt. Inside she was wondering if they were trying to get her decorated months early for Halloween.

"You're going to look hot in this," Paige said picking up a shirt that was nothing but a strand of material wrapped around her chest.

Britny shook her head and mouthed No.

Britny then picked up a white peasant blouse style top and the sisters gagged. She looked at them and smiled.

"No," Paige said as they grabbed her and dragged her away from that top.

After three hours of shopping they finally went home. Britny took the stuff up to the spare room she was staying.

As she put it on the floor she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Chris standing there.

"Just came by to check on you," he said and she smiled and waved him in.

He entered and she closed the door behind him. She then went to the bag and pulled out the miniskirt and rolled her eyes. Then she wrote on a paper.

"You are going to kill the sister's?" he asked and she saw his eyes skim her body and then the miniskirt. "Why, because they made you buy something other than blue jeans?" She nodded and he laughed.

She hardly ever heard his laugh on the TV show. He'd always been so serious, so determined. It was good to see him relaxing and laughing.

Then she smiled, knowing that she was the reason he was laughing.

Britny took a deep breath and then did something she never did.

--

"I'm glad you're laughing," a voice said and he did a double take. Had she just spoken to him?

"Did you just speak?" he asked and she blushed and nodded.

"Yes," she whispered. Her voice was sweet, unsure, and almost melodic.

"Why, why are you speaking to me? Why are you happy that I'm laughing?" he asked and she blushed.

"I noticed you barely ever laughed when I watched the show and just hearing you laugh, it was nice," she whispered and he saw her cheeks blush. "The reason I'm talking to you is… I understand you. I've seen your future, I've seen both futures. I know things you don't want the others to know."

He looked at her, seeing her eyes were sad.

"Well, it's good to finally hear your voice," he said and she smiled and blushed. Then she stood up and began unpacking her shopping bags.

--

"Piper, have you noticed Chris is acting differently?" Paige asked and Piper looked up from her book.

"Slightly," Piper said as she looked upstairs.

"He's been stopping by a lot more often, been talking to our new guest, he's been slightly upbeat, and he's been less neurotic than normal," Paige said plopping down next to Piper.

"So?" Piper asked, missing the point of her sister's ramble.

"Do you think he likes her?" Paige asked and Piper's head snapped up instantly.

"Your kidding right?" Piper asked and Paige shook her head no. "Chris having feelings is just… impossible. He's too much of a workaholic."

"What about Prue?" Phoebe asked walking in. "She was a workaholic and she still had feelings. What's to say that our new whitelighter isn't following in our old whitelighter's footsteps, AKA, falling for a charge?"

"Don't compare the two," Piper said. "It's like comparing Apples and Oranges."

The conversation was dropped but the thought was already in Piper's mind.

--

"Piper is going to kill me," Phoebe said, later that night as Britny walked in.

Britny saw the burnt roast and stepped forward and took over. She shook her head then looked at everything else that was cooking.

"Piper is going to kill me," Phoebe muttered again.

"No," Britny whispered as she went and cut into the roast. Underneath it was just right. "Just the surface is damaged, underneath is just right."

Phoebe looked at her as she watched Britny pulled off the top layer of the Roast, her mind reeling. Had she just spoke? Was she just imagining it or had Britny just spoken? Before she knew it Britny was done and had just walked away.

With that Piper walked in and froze.

"Phoebe, did you do this?" Piper asked in shock as she looked at the Roast.

"No, I burnt it," Phoebe said and Piper looked at her and then back down.

"This cut looks professional, who did it?" Piper asked.

"Britny did," Phoebe said as she looked at the garbage, the scraps in there. "She even cleaned up after herself."

Piper glanced back at the girl as she sat down on the couch with a book in her hand. Piper didn't know whether to be suspicious of the girl, or to respect the girl. She'd fixed the dinner so that Piper didn't have to, had even cleaned up her own mess without being asked. However, she was still a stranger and as far as she knew none of her sisters had ever heard her talk.

She watched the girl, warily.

_[If you find any mistakes send me a message. If you want me to continue, let me know. Tell me if you love it or hate it. Oh, and Thank you for reading. TVGirl09]_


	4. Everything Happens

Two Worlds, One Heart

Everything Happens - Part Four

Two weeks had passed since Britny had arrived. Piper had become pregnant and Leo had left. Wyatt was now a one year old.

Very few demon attacks had happened.

Britny stood there, not sure of what was going to happen. This part of the pregnancy had been hidden from the viewers, up until six months, more or less.

She was standing in P3. Chris was out, she'd stopped by hoping to get some peace. Coming to a club for some peace was probably the weirdest thing out there but she knew that until it opened nobody would be here.

She sat in the same stool that she remembered the sister's sitting in a lot. It was strange still. As she sat there she heard something behind her. She turned and saw a fireball flying in her direction.

In one instant she felt her instincts kick in. She raised her hands to shield herself and that's exactly what she got. A bright yellow glowing force field showed up in front of her.

"Stupid witch," the demon yelled before shimmering out. Slowly Britny lowered her hands and as she did the force field disappeared. Silently Britny began to smile, realizing she'd just used the magic everyone had been talking about.

However to quickly she realized her fight had been to easy and sprinted forward from where she'd been standing. As she did she felt something graze her side. She looked to see a demon.

"Damn, you moved," the same demon said and she realized he'd taken a bit to shimmer. Usually it took seconds. Then a thought struck. He'd only appeared when she'd dropped the force field. Had she been blocking him?

She rose her hands like she had and the force field rose again. This time when she lowered her hands the force field stayed.

She slowly laid her hands on her side and saw the blood. It was thick, warm, and bright red.

"Great, now how do I vanquish you?" she muttered when she watched the demon throw a fire ball at her. She watched it hit the force field and sizzle out.

"Damn witch," the demon muttered again.

She glanced around then saw a box cutter one of the delivery men had forgotten earlier sitting on the bar. She glanced at him and then ran for it. He saw her but she was there. She didn't know what to do so she picked it up and tossed it. As it left the force field it caught flame and hit him in the forehead.

He burst into flames and then turned to ash. As soon as he was gone she fell to the ground, her force field disappearing.

She sat there for a bit, her mind reeling. She'd used magic. She'd vanquished a demon on her own. Her heart pounded, her head reeled. She didn't notice Chris.

"Britny, Britny, are you okay?" he demanded rushing to her. She jumped when he touched her. Her hands came up and her force field appeared, shoving him backwards.

As soon as she realized what had happened she ran to his side, her force field down.

"I'm so sorry," she said, her normal whispers gone. Chris was the only one she spoke to regularly. She rarely whispered to him anymore. "I didn't know it was you."

"You tapped into your power," he said sitting up, a proud look on his face till he saw her side which had stopped bleeding. "You're hurt."

"It's not bad," she whispered as he sat up, getting closer to her. "I lowered my force field without thinking and a demon got me. He's dead though."

"You vanquished him?" Chris asked, his eyes wide and she nodded.

"Though, I kind of owe your mom a new box cutter," she said smiling. He laughed.

"I think she'll live," he said as he stood up. She followed him and then he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they orbed to the manor.

--

"Hey you guys," Piper said as they appeared before her. She was glad she wasn't having morning sickness yet. She was looking at them, sure that there was something going on between Britny and her son.

She didn't truly trust the girl. She never spoke, was very secretive, and shied away from her a lot. Something made her think this girl was no good. If something was happening between her and her son then she'd definitely have to put a stop to it.

"Britny's power came in," Chris said and Piper froze.

"Oh, yeah, what is it," Piper asked, wondering what this girl could do.

"She can raise a force field," Chris said then he bumped into Britny's side and Britny grumbled and stepped away.

Piper glanced at the girl and noticed the blood on the shirt.

"You okay?" Piper asked and Britny nodded.

"Fine," Britny said and Piper stopped. Britny had never spoken to her. She'd spoken to Phoebe before. She'd spoken to Paige before. Until that moment Britny had never spoken to her. What was going on?

"She just spoke to me, did she hit her head?" Piper asked laughing.

"Did you?" Chris asked and Britny laughed. That was something Piper had never heard either. Then Britny shook her head no. "Okay, I'm going to let you get cleaned up then I'm going to train you to defend yourself. I will not let a charge under my watch get injured again if I have anything to say about it."

The girl nodded.

"Basement, ten minutes?" Piper heard Britny whisper.

"Just what I was thinking," Chris said and Britny ran upstairs while Chris orbed out.

Piper watched them, her eyes wide. "What is this, Magical dating?" Piper exclaimed a little louder than she'd meant to. Chris was gone but Britny wasn't. Britny turned to look at her and Piper walked to the kitchen quickly.

--

Britny walked down the stairs to the basement. When she arrived there she found herself shivering. She hadn't been in the basement since she'd arrived at the manor. Something about the Nexus had always scared her.

Maybe it was the fact the nexus could go good or evil, it didn't care. Maybe it was the fact it was nothing but a center of uncontrolled magic. Anyway you look at it the thing terrified her.

As she looked around she noticed the basement was still kind of warm and cozy. She could imagine getting stuck in a tornado down there easy. It was roomy, not too many windows.

Then she remembered she was in San Francisco, they didn't get tornados. She smiled.

"What's so funny?" Chris's voice asked and she turned around to look at him.

"Cultural difference," she said and he looked at her confused.

"I'm lost," he said and she laughed.

"I was thinking about how I could imagine getting caught in a tornado down here. Then I remembered I'm not in Iowa anymore. No need to worry about tornados here," she said and he frowned.

"Your from Iowa?" he asked and she laughed.

"Yeah, Fruitland Iowa, Muscatine Iowa, actually the country side outside of Muscatine's borders really but Muscatine is the closest town. Fifteen minute drive to the border of the city," she said.

"So I guess that makes you a small town girl," he said smiling.

"Yep, born and bred. I spent every weekend, growing up, working on my grandparent's farm. They lived five minutes from our house when driving thirty-five miles-per-hour. Trust me, you don't want to know how long it takes to walk," she said laughing. "You wouldn't have that problem though."

"Your talkative today, you know that," he said smiling.

She stopped and realized it was true. Her throat wasn't sore either. It was as if she was getting use to talking, as weird as that sounded. Then again, she was living out the series Charmed so nothing could sound as weird as that.

"Yeah, I guess I am," she said laughing.

"Now, let's get down to business," Chris said as he picked up a stick and tossed it to her. "Let's say I'm a demon, fight me."

"I can't fight you, you're my whitelighter," she said and he rolled his eyes.

"This is practice, you need to be able to defend yourself," he said looking at her. "If you don't you could end up getting an injury worse than that cut."

"Okay," she said stepping forward. "But we have to start at the beginning. The throw that killed the demon earlier was lucky. I'm a horrible shot normally, I have no training in self-defense, I have nothing to fall back on."

He looked at her and smiled. "If you were going to punch me show me how you would," he said, leading her to the punching bag.

She punched at it and he coughed.

"Okay, first off. You punch anything harder than this punching bag and you're going to break your hand," he said and she could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Fine braniac, show me how it's done," she said and he grabbed her hand gently in his. Then he slowly and carefully closed it correctly. Then he pulled her in front of him and pushed her hand out from her, making sure it was correctly positioned.

Her heart beat. She could feel his body heat as he stood behind her. He forced her to punch out again, and again, her hand beginning to get use to the way it was suppose to be done.

--

He stepped away and watched as she kept punching out. He kept forcing himself to think of training her.

She was so sweet, so kind, so beautiful. He had a hard time imagining her fighting but he knew she had to. Inside it killed him to think of her in danger.

After a bit he stepped forward. Slowly he taught her to block hits, how to kick correctly, how to dodge and how flip people. It was basic self-defense but he knew she needed to learn.

It was late as they practiced. He struck out at her and she deflected and kicked him in the gut. He stepped back and she stepped back, her hands up.

"To high," he said stepping forward. She did something he hadn't taught her. She fell to her knees and swiped his feet out from under him. He fell down, hard.

"Oh," she gasped as she ran to his side. He laid there, his head pounding from the smack. "Are you okay?"

He heard the worry and smiled. "Yeah, just caught me off guard, nice move. I thought you had no training," he said and she smiled. He sat up but instantly laid back down, his head spinning.

"I don't, I remember Phoebe using that move against a demon and I decide I might as well see if I could do it. I figured, this way, I wouldn't attempt it in battle and find out I couldn't when it mattered," she said as she knelt beside him.

"Well, you can use that move, very well actually," he said and she laughed.

"Yeah, well, if Piper finds out that I may have given her youngest a concussions I think she might blow me back to my own reality," Britny said laughing.

"Probably," Chris said.

"Here, lean against me," Britny said getting behind him. She slowly helped him sit up then allowed him to lean against her.

"Why did you watch, Charmed was it, so often?" he asked and he felt her tense up.

"When you are an overly shy, nerdy looser with no friends that your family doesn't even understand you find a way to escape. Charmed was my escape. Hell, I'm nineteen and I've never had a kiss if that tells you anything," she said and he froze.

She'd never been kissed. How the hell could someone, in this modern time, go nineteen years without ever once getting kissed? It just defied all the laws of any reality.

Slowly he turned around and faced her.

"You've never been kissed?" he asked and she blushed.

"No," she whispered, her eyes looking anywhere but at him.

Before he realized what he was doing he leaned forward and kissed her. His lips touched her and it felt like everything melted, like he was on fire. She froze then he felt her relax, her lips moving with his.

He was shocked. She was such a good kisser.

--

She was kissing Christopher Halliwell. She was getting her first kiss from Christopher Halliwell. He was so gentle, so hesitant with her. She couldn't help but want to melt into the kiss but then one word hit her mind and everything came to a screeching halt.

_Bianca!_

Britny pulled back, her breathing heavy.

"Sorry, I hope that was a memorable first kiss," he said pulling away. He seemed better.

"It was, trust me. I will never forget _that_." She said, trying to hold back a smile. He smiled and she wanted to melt. Then her mind screamed his ex's name again. She'd seen how she'd died. She'd been his fiancée. There was no way he was over her already.

Bianca had been beautiful, powerful. Britny wasn't exactly gorgeous if you understood. She was too fat, too tall, had huge feet. There was no way Christopher Halliwell would ever fall for her.

She was the rebound chick. With that her heart sunk.

"Excuse me," she said standing up and running for the stairs. She sprinted up them, past Piper and Paige who stared after her confused.

She ran to her room and closed the door quietly.

Then she whispered to herself, "Not everything happens for a reason. Something's are completely random. Why would the fates bring me here and have me fall for a man that is destined to die. I don't understand any of this."

With that she slid down the door, tears in her eyes.

--

Chris walked up the stairs, rubbing his neck. He heard her footsteps as she ran away.

"What did you do?" A voice asked and he turned to see Paige sitting in the kitchen, looking at him with a look that said she knew he'd done something.

"One minute we were laughing and happy, the next she got a cold far away look and then she left. I don't know what happened," he said, part of that was true. Inside he suspected that him kissing her was the cause.

"Dude, what's up with Britny, that girl is an emotional rollercoaster," Phoebe said walking in then she stopped and looked up at him. "And she's not the only one."

"I don't know what you mean," Chris said lying.

"I mean the fact that you're lying to me, you're hearts breaking, and your confused," Phoebe said and he looked at her confused.

"How can you even tell this?" Chris asked. "I took an empathy blocking potion, remember."

"Yeah, but it must not be working because I'm reading you loud and clear lover-boy," Phoebe said.

"Anyone want to fill us in," Piper said and Chris grimaced at her tone. It was authoritive, one that was determined.

"I was teaching her to defend herself. She got a good kick off and I fell backwards. I was laying down there talking and she helped me sit up. Then she mentioned that she was a really big nerd and had never been kissed. I took the opportunity to kiss her. It seemed to be going really well. She pulled away and said she'd never forget it. She was all smiles when something changed. It was like something took over, figuratively speaking, and she ran out of the room," Chris said, trying to figure out why he was spilling all of this.

"When she ran past I know she felt guilty, slightly dirty," Phoebe said and he looked at her curiously. "I also felt a lot of heart ache. Go talk to her Chris."

Chris looked at his aunt. Feelings weren't his specialty.

Instead he decided to do something simpler, safer.

He orbed to the underworld, ready to hunt another demon.


	5. Who, or what, am I?

Two Worlds, One Heart

Who, or What, am I? - Part Five

A day had passed since Britny had made an ass out of herself and she needed some air. Because of this she'd snuck out. She was walking down some random streets, heading nowhere in particular. She wasn't even sure she could find her way back but that didn't matter at that moment.

"Hey witch," a male voice whispered and Britny spun around.

She didn't see anyone and she spun looking around knowing someone was nearby.

"Over here," the voice whispered and she glanced to her right.

"No, over here," this time came from her left.

Britny realized she was in trouble. A demon was out there somewhere watching her.

She was looking around when she felt it right behind her. She turned ready to fight when she felt it. There was a sharp stabbing feel in her side.

Britny pushed up her hands and her yellow force field shoved him backwards. She stumbled backwards as she placed her hand on her side. When she pulled it back she found blood pouring out of her quickly. Her head was already spinning and she feared she might collapse.

Then everything went dark and she felt herself fall.

--

He stood there, looking at the plants around him which had never been more in bloom. They were full of life. He knew it was because of her, because she was coming of power.

As he stood there he felt it, a disturbance.

Instinctively he ran out to the main room to find the others had sensed it and came to see which was missing but all was here. The realization hit him as he stood there. If the four of them were standing there fine but one of them was hurt that could only mean one thing…

"Britny," he whispered and they all nodded understanding.

"Blaze, Aqua, take care of the girl, get her help and make sure she survives," a tall female in a cool gray cloak ordered.

"Windy, I want to go," he countered as they all stood there at there doors.

"Moss, you are to emotionally involved," a female in a bright blue cloak said looking at him.

"Aqua, this is emotional for me," Moss yelled and they all turned to look at him through their cloaks.

"Moss, show respect," A man in a red cloak said stepping towards him, his hand up and on fire.

"Bring it hot head," Moss spat as he held up his hand and plants sprouted around him.

"Moss, Blaze, enough," Aqua ordered. "We must go or the girl will die. Windy, speak with your husband."

With that Blaze and Aqua walked away hand in hand.

--

Chris was talking to his aunts when he sensed her. At first he didn't know what was wrong, like something was blocking her but then he felt it. She was in pain, hurt, and alone.

"Britny's in trouble," he whispered before orbing out. He orbed into a seemingly normal neighborhood to see two cloaked figures standing over her. They each stood there and he noticed old symbols on the back of their cloaks.

They then stood up and backed away. The one in red turned to him and spoke in an emotionless voice.

"She will live, next time, do your job whitelighter or your brother will be the least of your worries," the figure said and Chris jumped. What did that person know and how?

Then they each disappeared, him in a flame like a demon but the other was enveloped by water and it caved in on her.

Chris stood there stunned for a moment till he heard a groan. He looked to see Britny moving and ran to her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his heart pounding with worry. She looked up and he noticed she was blinking strangely till he realized she didn't have her glasses on. He looked around till he found them then he handed them to her.

"Thank you," she whispered before sliding them on her nose.

"Are you okay? What happened? Who were those cloaked figures?" he asked when something on her wrist caught his attention. "Where did you get that?"

She looked at him confused and looked down to see what he was pointing at.

"What is this?" she asked holding up the cuff bracelet for him.

"Let's look at it at the manor," he said as he pulled her close. He began to orb before he felt the wet. As they became visible he pulled away to see the blood and an evident stab wound in her side. "You're hurt!"

His heart was pounding and he was panicking. She'd gotten hurt on his watch.

She looked down then frowned as she lifted her shirt up on the side just enough. She rubbed her hand over it.

"There should be a stab wound there. Why isn't there?" she whispered and he could tell she was just as confused as he was.

"Could it have to do with those two cloaked figures I found standing over you?" he asked and her head jumped up instantly.

"Two cloaked figures?" she asked. "What cloaked figures?"

"I orbed in after sensing you in danger and found two-something's-standing over you. They knew about me, about Wyatt being my brother, about the future," Chris whispered.

"They spoke to you?" she asked and she sounded worried.

"Yeah," he said. "They told me I needed to do a better job protecting you."

"What?" she asked looking at him then she moved her wrist bumping the bracelet or whatever it was against her knee. She glanced down at it and he noticed her eyes.

"Let me look at that," he said and she handed him her wrist. They walked to the book and he began studying in the design. Two of the figures were the ones she'd seen on the back of their cloaks but there were two more.

As he flipped he came across the symbols and stopped.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked and he turned to face her, his face most likely pale.

--

_[Sorry it's shorter than most of the others. Tell me what you think. Thanks. Bye TVGirl09]_


	6. When Life Gets in the Way

Two Worlds, One Heart

When Life Gets In The Way - Part Six

"What is it? What's wrong?" Britny asked as she noticed his face pale. He turned to look at her but he didn't speak. Her heart pounded. His normally calm composure was gone and that only happened in seriously bad situations.

She decided she needed to know so she grabbed for the book and turned it her way.

"Don't," he finally whispered just as she went to read it.

"I need to know," she whispered as she leaned over the book and began to read.

'_The symbol of the Elemental. Four elemental beings reside in a protected space. They have the ability to jump through dimensions due to the fact all dimensions have whatever element they stand for. All of the Elementals are all but infertile. However, there is a prophesy stating that a mortal and an elemental would give birth to the fifth element. This heir would be a witch called the Elemental. _

_If not protected, the Elemental could be lost to darkness, to evil. He or she would have more power than any other force this world has ever seen, but unlike their elemental parent they will not live for ever. The prophesy states that unless they find another living being with power enough to balance them out their powers will burn him or her out within three to four months of their nineteenth birthday, which is when their powers would be released.'_

She stopped reading. The book couldn't be talking about her could it? She shook her head.

"What does this have to do with me," she asked, denying the possibility that it could be speaking about her. It said that the Elemental had a bunch of abilities. She could barely control what little bit of magic she had. She had an oh so powerful force field. Oh, yeah, she could keep things from hitting her but she couldn't do anything offensive with it.

"It sounds like you," he said and she frowned at him.

"Whatever, I'm not powerful. I barely have a power you know," she said arguing. What would make him think the Elemental was her?

"You came her on your nineteenth birthday, B. The elders sensed your arrival before you even arrived and said you were powerful. Those people that came to your aide have the symbols from the book stating which element they are. The book even states that until the powers overwhelm the host the elementals will be very protective of them," he said and she scanned the book, finding it in small lettering at the very bottom of the page. "I think you're the elemental."

"Great, well, then, you can tell your mom that she won't have to worry about me corrupting you because I'll be dead anyways," she said and he frowned.

"You won't die," he said sternly and she laughed.

"Right, so the books wrong. If I am the elemental then I'm doomed to die within three to four months of my magic's arrival. My magic will kill me unless I find some super powerful man and those aren't in short supply now are they. Especially the ones who would be interested in nobodies like me. So thanks. I think I'll go out and try to find another demon," she spat, knowing this mess wasn't his fault but needing to vent. After she spoke the words she felt horrible but she couldn't take them back so she wouldn't even try.

This is why she never spoke. Words hurt, words scared. If you didn't speak you couldn't say things that would scar like she knew she just had.

To make matters worse Britny closed her eyes imagining being home again, being outside with the dogs. Then she felt a tingling sensation and she opened her eyes. She found herself standing in her front yard, her brother fighting with the dogs, attempting to get them in their pen.

They weren't having any of it. Then they seemed to see her and ran to her.

She didn't speak but smiled as she knelt before them.

"MOM!" her pesky brother yelled.

Britny held the dogs close then stood up. Her mom came out, her long dark brown hair back in a ponytail. The look on her face was one of pure hatred, one Britny knew all too well.

"What are you doing here?" her mom said. "Who told you that you could come back? You disappear in the middle of the night then decide to return, not going to happen little girl."

Britny rolled her eyes at the woman who had raised her. Her mom reached out and slapped her across the face. She saw her own shock mirrored on her brother's face. Her mom may have been emotionally neglectful but she had never once laid a hand on either of them until today.

"Get out of my sight and never come back," her mom spat and Britny felt her usually well harnessed anger boiling to the surface.

"Your wish is my command bitchtress," Britny muttered turning around but her mom slammed a hand into her back knocking her to the ground.

"What did you say?" Her mother demanded as she forced Britny to roll over onto her back.

"I said what ever you command Bitch, do you have a problem with that?" Britny demanded as she kicked her mom away from her so that she could stand up again.

"What the hell have you done with my daughter? She never argued like this," her mom demanded as her brother stood there slack jawed. He never was the brightest bulb.

"Your daughter had no life, she had no opinion. She was nothing but your own little personal slave that you could order around. I'm not her anymore. I found out that life is more than taking orders and standing in the background while everyone passes you by. I'm through with you mother," she barked. "I had a good thing going where I was but like always your treatment of me over the years had me running away."

She didn't even realize what she'd just said till the words were out in the open. That's when she realized what she'd just said and how true the words were.

"I did nothing," Her mother argued.

"You made me believe I was nothing. You made me think I was worthless, that nothing I did was ever good enough," Britny said her voice raising louder as the sky started to grow dark and it began to rain down on them. With the weather as cold as it was she knew it would freeze but she didn't care. "What you did could be considered emotional neglect, mother. You got in my way, this life… my old life, got in the way. I had a chance to have friends but you stopped me again. I'm through with you."

Then Britny closed her eyes, shivering in the freezing temperature. She focused on the Halliwell basement and prayed that it would work. She needed out of that situation, now!

She felt the tingling situation and when she finally opened her eyes she found herself standing in the basement of the Halliwell manor. She felt her knees give beneath her, exhausted. Something wasn't right, she knew that. Just this morning she'd only had a force field as her magic. Now she could travel from one place to the other and she wasn't sure how.

Britny leaned back against a wall as she sat on the basement floor. All she could think was a stupid little line she'd read when she was younger from a book she couldn't even recall.

'_What do you do when Life Gets in the way of happiness?'_

_--_

_[Okay, another chapter done, another closer to the end. I know, it sucked, but the next one will be better and it will have more Chris in it I swear. I decided the character needed to discover a little bit of backbone and face her past before she could ever move on. Okay, well, thanks for reading my latest chapter and please review. TVGirl09]_


	7. To want what we can't Have

Two Worlds, One Heart

To Want what we can't Have - Part Seven

Chris stood there as Britny faded into a bright golden light. His eyes grew wide when he realized what had just happened. He sensed for her but nothing happened. She wasn't on his radar; she was nowhere to be found.

"Britny," he muttered to himself as he looked around the empty attic, "where are you?"

As he had expected no reply came. He sighed and left the attic. His heart broke as he went downstairs.

"Hey Chris, where's Britny?" Phoebe asked walking towards him but she stopped and stepped back. "Oh, god, Chris, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked and everyone looked at him.

"Britny and I, we, um, kind of had a fight and then she disappeared. I can't sense her," he whispered and he realized for the first time his face was wet. He touched it and realized he had tears falling from his eyes. A part of him knew he was being irrational. He'd known her for just over two weeks, he shouldn't have been feeling this strongly for the girl he barely knew, yet he was.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked and he nodded slowly.

"No, his hearts breaking," Phoebe said, revealing his true feelings.

"Thanks Phoebe," he said with a glare. Then he looked back at Piper who was sitting next to him.

"You really care for this girl don't you?" Piper asked weakly, looking at his face. He didn't speak but just nodded. He watched Piper sigh and look away. "It seems it is the destiny of Halliwell's to want what they cannot have."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked but Chris always knew.

"You and Leo," Chris said. "Phoebe and Cole, others we shall not speak of for several years to come." With that Chris smiled and they looked at him confused. "Future Consequences."

They glared at him. He smiled at that. Piper eventually changed the subject to something easier and they sat around talking for hours. Eventually, the sisters went upstairs to bed and Chris found himself alone again.

He sat on the couch, his family upstairs. As he sat there that all too familiar feeling of loneliness snuck into his system. He closed his eyes and shut down his emotions for the most part. His heart ache was the only emotion that wouldn't seem to disappear.

As he sat there hours slunk by. It was about two in the morning when he heard the wind outside begin to pick up drastically and rain began to pelt the house. He glanced around as he reached out with his magic. Immediately, one person popped up on his radar like a bright beacon.

He orbed to her side and found her crumpled on the ground in the basement in the manor.

"Britny," he murmured as he brushed a strand of wet hair from her face. As he did he received a shock but he ignored it. Britny didn't move at the touch so he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He orbed her upstairs, her landing gently in the middle of the bed with him on the edge.

Chris gently pulled the covers back and slid them over her. Then he gently placed her head on the pillows.

"Sweet dreams," Chris murmured right before he kissed her forehead, not sure of what he was doing. With Bianca he'd never been allowed to do the romantic things. She'd hated anytime he tried to be sweet. She'd liked the fighter in him but with Britny, she seemed to accept – for the most part – all sides of him.

Slowly he slid off the bed and went to leave her room when he heard her toss in her sleep restlessly. Then he saw the tears on her face.

"Don't die Chris, Please don't die. We'll get him to reverse this. Oh god," Britny murmured tossing her head from one side to the next. "Please, don't leave me."

Instinctively Chris walked over to her, his heart breaking. "Sh, sh, I'm right here B. I'm okay." With that he crawled in the bed and pulled her close to him. She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She nuzzled her face into his shirt and he couldn't help but smile.

"I cried," she whispered as he played with her hair.

"Why did you cry?" he asked as he looked at her face, noticing for the first time a bruise was forming on her cheek.

"Watched you die, TV, healing powers no work. I watched you die, again and again, wished I could save you," she murmured in response to his thoughtless question. He felt himself go numb. She'd just said he died.

"When, when do I die and how?" he asked, trying to hold back his fear. Somehow he was going to die, but she'd just said Leo's powers hadn't worked and she'd called him his dad. What did that mean?

"Hours before you're born, murdered, stabbed. Bastard Paid with Life, Leo," she muttered, the last part smug.

"What did Leo do?" Chris asked before realizing what he was doing. He was asking for future details meaning Future Consequences should apply.

"Killed him," Britny mumbled and his eyes grew wide at the implications. "Tired, so tired."

"Just sleep," he murmured to her as he brushed a couple strand of hairs from her face. She nodded and relaxed her head on his chest. All the while he absorbed the bombshell she'd just dropped on him. He laid there wondering why Leo had killed the guy. His father had never really shown much interest in his well being before, why start now.

Then he realized what she said meant that Leo had learned the truth at some point. He didn't know how to react to this new information. So instead, he just pushed it away.

He held her till dawn broke in the horizon. He moved her, praying he didn't wake her. Then he orbed downstairs to find Paige down there already.

"Didn't you go home last night?" Paige asked as she looked him over.

"No, I actually didn't," Chris said as he poured himself a cup of coffee, a trait he'd inherited from the others.

"Then where did you stay last night," Piper asked as she walked in, followed by Phoebe.

"You're all up earlier than normal," he said, avoiding the question.

"Yeah, and your avoiding so spill," Piper said grabbing a cup and some coffee.

He sighed, terrified of how his family would respond to what he was about to say. "I found Britny last night. She returned and collapsed in the basement after using some sort of teleporting technique I've never seen before. She was unconscious so I orbed her into her bed. Then she became restless so I stayed with her, comforting her," he admitted and Piper spit her coffee back into her cup.

"You were with her all night. Did you get any sleep at all?" she demanded and he shook his head with a sigh.

"Most likely not," another voice said and they turned to see Britny standing in the doorway. She was leaning against the wall for support and looked about ready to topple over. She examined his face and sighed. "How much did I tell you last night?"

"Excuse me," Phoebe asked.

"When I'm exhausted I sleep talk. From the look on his face I told him something he'd rather not talk about let alone think about," Britny said and he flinched.

"Enough," he mumbled before looking over. Her face was sickly pale, her eyes weren't there normally sparkly self even behind her glasses, her hair was a mess on the top of her head, her legs were shaking like they could barely hold her up, and she was leaning almost all of her weight on the wall.

"We need to talk," she said sternly. He nodded and watched as she took a step away from the wall. As she did her legs gave and she tumbled to the floor. He ran to her side without a second thought.

Paige was feeling her forehead and frowned. "She's got a fever, we need to get her back up to bed," she says and he nods understanding. He wraps his arms around Britny once more and orbs her upstairs.

He looked at her and frowned. She was still in her clothes from yesterday; he hadn't even taken off her shoes. He also remembered they'd all been wet the night before. Had that made her sick?

"I need to change," he heard Britny mutter as she moved in his arms. "And you can let me go, I won't break you know."

"I want you to stay in bed, I'll grab your nightwear," he says before slapping himself in the head. He moved to her closet and didn't find anything PJ oriented, hell, not even a couple of nighties.

"Grab the large brown tee from the bottom rack," she says, her voice dry. He nods and finds one of _his_ tee-shirts hanging down there.

"This one," he asks and she nods. He hands it to her and he watches as she blushes and motions for him to turn around.

Chris obediently responds and he hears shuffling of blankets and that sort of thing.

"Okay," she calls and he finds her in bed with nothing but his shirt on and her covers.

"Is that all you wear?" he asks and she shrugs.

"Its comfortable," she states and he sighs before moving towards her.

"Lay back, you've got a fever we need to break," he says and she nods lying back in bed. He touches her forehead and notes she does feel warm.

Britny's eyes flutter closed and she is a sleep. Inside he realizes even if he does protect her he may very well loose her in three and a half months or less.

--

_[Sorry about the abrupt ending. Not exactly the way I had expected this chapter to go. Well, sorry about the long wait and I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try and hurry with the update. Thanks for all the reviews I've got so far. TVGirl09]_


	8. Nightmares and Comfort

Two Worlds, One Heart

Nightmares and Comforts - Part Eight

_She was standing in a dark cave like room. She saw four cloaked figures standing in a circle around her. There positions were evenly spaced, and they seemed to be emanating power. _

"_Who are you?" Britny yelled as they stood there almost as if statues. _

"_Calm yourself," a strangely familiar voice spoke as a man in a green cloak stepped forward. _

"_Tell me who the hell you are. Where the hell am I?" Britny yelled angrily. "How the hell did I get here?"_

"_We are the Elementals. I am Moss," the man in green said looking at her. His voice was calm and unwavering. "You are astraling out of your body and are in the realm of the elements, a place where only we or our offspring and their mates can survive."_

"_What?" Britny asked confused. "Could you explain that to me in English?"_

"_You are the powerful Elemental Britny," a woman in a grey cloak said walking forward. "I am Windy, Moss is my mate, what you would consider a husband."_

"_Why am I here?" Britny asked, and she watched as Windy and Moss lowered the hoods of their cloaks. She gasped as a figure that looked a lot like a younger version of her mother yet not appeared before her. However, the man was dark haired with the most vibrant shade of green she'd ever seen. It almost reminded her of fresh spring grass, new grass as it was first starting to appear. _

"_I am your father, Britny. This is my wife. I saw your mother and her resemblance to Windy was so uncanny I was with her. Now that you understand why she looks so like your mother I can answer your spoken question. You came here for answers to questions that only we could answer. As your powers grow you will find yourself returning here quite often," Moss said as he looked around. "The man in red is my brother, Blaze and his wife is the woman in Blue. He is your uncle. You are one of us Britny."_

"_No," Britny denied looking at them. "I'm nobody. I just want to go back to being nobody." _

"_Britny," Moss said but she shook her head. _

"_I'm leaving now," she said turning away wishing she knew how to get home. Then she felt something stir inside her._

--

He was sitting on a couch at the window thinking when he saw Britny sit up with a start.

"Britny?" he asked worried moving from the couch to her side. "Hey, B, you okay, what's wrong?"

She remained silent, shock and fear obvious on her face. He sat on the edge of her bed, trying to get her attention.

"B, come on B, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong," Chris all but begged and she finally turned to him as if she finally saw him.

"I just had the strangest dream. I was in some other realm, the elementals were there, my father was there," Britny said before shaking her head. "Must be this stupid fever."

"What did they say?" he asked, not sure if he should believe her when she said it was just a dream.

"They told me I was the elemental," She whispered looking down and he frowned.

"I told you I believed you were," he whispered too and she glared at him. However, one thing got his eyes. Her green-blue eyes were different. Now they were bright green, greener than his. They had changed. "Why did your eyes change?" he wondered aloud and she got a frown.

"What color are they now?" she asked and he went to her dresser and handed her one of the mirrors the sisters had bought for her. She let out a little frightened squeal at the sight of her. "Moss had the same color eyes."

"Who?" Chris asked but she didn't notice.

"Why, why would my eyes change to be like his unless he really is my father? No, I don't believe that. Dreams, my dreams at least, don't mean anything," Britny rambled.

"Would you…" he tried but she was still rambling.

"I mean, who would ever believe little miss nobody in high school, country girl with no friends and no life back home could ever be anything more than a nobody. Hell, my own mother more or less told me I was unwanted so," she rambled.

"Britny, listen to me," he tried again but she didn't seem to listen.

"Hell, my own mom says I'm a mistake, dad never knew I existed, kids at school use to beat the shit out of me, my brother told me I was a freak all the time. There is no way I'm some super powerful elemental," she said.

Chris grew tired of her self-depreciation so he leaned towards her. Then he kissed her. He felt her tense from shock and then she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

They kissed fiercely as she pulled him closer to her till she was nearly beneath him. He eventually felt her push him away gently so he let her go.

"Well, that worked," he muttered and she frowned. "Now I know how to get you to stop beating yourself up. Now, as I was trying to say, I take it Moss is your father. B, you need to accept that you aren't the girl you use to be. If you don't it will destroy you. Besides that, your mom was stupid and didn't realize what kind of woman you truly are."

She made a scoffing noise and he turned to look at her. "You don't know me Christopher," she said and he flinched at the use of his full name. "Think back to when you first saw me. That's the real me. I'm that insecure, silent, shy girl who flinches every time someone walks by, afraid that the bullies are going to start in on her again. I'm not the girl these sorts of things happen to. I'm not special."

"I'd disagree," Chris said shrugging. "Not everyone can put up a force field to protect themselves. Not everyone can teleport from one place to the next with nothing but their mind. Not everyone knows the truth about the Charmed Ones without getting their memories erased. Not everyone gets the chance to meet the father they never knew. I'd suggest you take the chance, get to know him."

"This coming from you…" she said eying him and he frowned at her words.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked and he watched as she rolled her eyes.

"You've been given a second Chance Chris, to see your dad the way he was before he became the jackass of a father you had. Most kids would die for that opportunity. Me, I never wanted a dad," she said but he could tell she was lying. "However, this is you we are talking about. Leo is not your father yet. He's still a good guy. If the future I saw happens he will remain a good guy."

He went to object to her telling him anything when she jumped in.

"Future Consequences I know, but still. You need to know, in the future I saw, Leo gave up everything for you and your brother. He'd have given up his life if it had been asked of him. That's all I'll tell you but trust me. He will do better," Britny said and he felt his head spinning. If everything she'd said was true, from tonight and the night before then Leo really did care.

Chris shook his head once more, not willing to believe it. In his mind Leo was a bastard, always had been and always would be.

He sighed as Britny eyes began to droop once more.

"You need sleep Britny, you're fighting a fever still," Chris said, touching her face and felt her fever was still high.

"Could you get me a glass of water please?" Britny asked and Chris just nodded. He orbed to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and a bottle of cold water from the fridge and poured it into the glass before putting what was left back in the fridge.

When he orbed back upstairs he saw her sitting on the couch where he had been before she'd awoken.

"Britny," he called, sitting the water on the table.

"Yeah," she asked as he watched her. Something caught his attention. A strange heat wave had filled the San Francisco area for the past few hours. Somehow a part of him began piecing together the small puzzle that was forming in his mind.

When he realized something his eyes grew wide.

"Brit, B, could you do something for me," Chris asked and she turned to look at him. "Could you imagine a rain shower outside?"

"What?" she asked but her smile dropped at the look on his face. "You're serious. Why?"

"Just a hunch, just, please," he said and she sighed before closing her eyes. After about thirty seconds rain began to pelt the windows outside. Britny jumped and turned to the window surprised.

"Did I do that?" she asked and he just nodded.

"Appears so. You're getting new powers at an alarming rate," Chris said sitting next to her.

She sighed and leaned into him. He could sense her weariness and her fear. He wished he could help her. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders protectively. She leaned her head back into his shoulder and he felt her fall asleep in his arms.

--

_[Thanks for reading and sorry about the cheesy ending. Well, I hope you liked it and thank you everyone who reviewed. TVGirl09]_


	9. Missing Memories

Two Worlds, One Heart

Missing Memories - Part Nine

She woke up early in the morning, fleeting images of her and some mysterious male with dashing green eyes kissing filled her bed. Even as she laid there the images were fading into nothingness. With a sigh she sat up and her hands instantly grabbed for her throbbing head.

After a few moments the pounding eased and she was able to look around the room she was in. She frowned, not recognizing anything in the room. Slowly she slid out of the strange bed she was in and went over to a door. She opened it and found herself staring at a closet full of clothing.

Her eyes skimmed the clothing till she found a pair of tight, form fitting blue jeans and then she grabbed a brown halter top. She slid them on and then went to do her hair. As soon as she saw her reflection she stopped. She didn't recognize herself.

A stranger stared back at her as she stood there. Then as she thought about it she couldn't remember who she was or what she looked like. It was a little unnerving. Still she took it in stride as she put her long brown hair up in a dark bun with two ringlets hanging down into her face.

Standing there she felt power brimming inside of her and she smiled. Danger flickered in her eyes as she looked at them. Those emerald green eyes that shown brightly in the dim dawn hours.

With a sigh the nameless female walked to the other door in the room, ignoring the shoes she saw.

She instantly found herself in a hall and decided to try and look around. She walked to the hall till she found some stairs. She traveled down them. She was about to turn a corner when voices started speaking. The nameless wonder stopped to listen.

"If she doesn't wake up soon I'm going to take her to the hospital," a male voice said.

"Chris, how would we explain her to the hospital? How would we explain the fact she doesn't have a birth certificate on file in our world, that she has no social security card, she has nothing," a woman said.

The teen stood there puzzled.

"Screw that, I'll use some magic on them after we make sure she is safe," Chris said, his voice straining. It was a familiar sound.

"Chris, listen to me, please," the female voice begged as his footsteps approached.

"I'll give her till tonight. If she's not awake by then I'll take her to the hospital. Not a minute sooner though," the man promised before the footsteps got to the stairs. A man with dark hair turned to look at her. "Britny." His voice was weak as he stared at her.

Then he jumped towards her and pulled her into a hug. The hug was awkward on her end but he didn't seem to notice.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" the teen finally asked as the woman came into sight. The man she assumed was Chris pulled away, confusion obvious in his eyes.

"Britny, don't you recognize me?" Chris asked and the teen shook her head.

"I'm assuming Britny's my name since I can't remember," the teen said.

"Piper, something's not right, why doesn't she remember me?" Chris asked and the woman 'Britny' guessed was Piper shrugged, obviously at a loss herself.

"What do you remember?" Piper asked stepping forward. Instantly Britny got the urge to run, for some reason she was intimidated by the little woman.

"Nothing, it's a complete blank," Britny said. Just then a demon attacked. Natural instincts kicked in and Britny threw out her hand.

A beam of bright yellow light came from her palm and hit the demon. He blew up instantly.

Britny sighed and shook her head.

"What the hell was that?" Piper asked and Britny turned around slowly confused.

--

_[Sorry about the length. Hope you guys liked it and I thank everyone for reading and reviewing. New chapter coming soon. TVGirl09]_


	10. She's Awake

Two Worlds, One Heart

She's Awake - Part Ten

They were standing in the center of the chamber when they felt it. Power soared to life within all of them and the center of the room began to glow a bright yellow.

The four hooded elemental figures stepped forward and looked in to see a sleeping Britny.

"She's waking up," Moss whispered as he looked at the figure. "Her powers are starting far too early; she'll be dead within a couple days."

"We must prolong her life as much as we can," Blaze said seriously.

"What do you expect; she is rejecting her powers instead of embracing them. This is causing her to burn up faster," Aqua said looking at the men in the room who were strangely fighting side by side. This never happened.

Earth and Fire never worked together, they always fought.

"Erasing her memories would save her life," Windy stated blankly and everyone turned to her.

"What do you mean erase her memories?" Moss demanded, his temper causing the plants in the area to shrink away from him in fear.

"Britny has too many attachments, to much baggage. Erasing her memories would loosen her up, making her more go with the flow. She would be a blank canvas for the powers to mold. Natural instincts would kick in," Windy stated.

"We must choose now," Aqua said. "What ever we are going to do we have to do it immediately before she either dies or wakes up."

"I vote we take her memories," Blaze said. "It would keep my niece alive to find that partner of hers."

"Concur," Aqua says.

"Agreed, three against one Moss," Windy said before Moss had the chance to speak. "We are saving your daughter."

"Let's do this," Blaze said and they all arched an eyebrow at him. "What I'm up with the lingo?"

They all just shook their heads as they moved into position.

"Let's get this over with before I change my mind," Moss muttered just before they began chanting. Britny began to toss and turn then her body began to glow yellow. Then, as they finished chanting, they watched the glow dissipate and her sleep became relaxed.

"No going back now," Windy murmured as she walked over to her 'husband'.

"I hope we did the right thing," Moss whispered pulling his wife close as the light breezes that usually surrounded her then surrounded him too.

--

"What the hell was that?" Piper asked and Britny turned around slowly confused.

"My powers, what do you think it was?" Britny asked confused not realizing what she'd just said.

"Since when have you had that power, and how is it you can't remember anything else but you remember your powers?" Piper demanded but Chris stepped in front of her, trying to keep the two women separated. Britny didn't understand why the woman she didn't know was being so hostile.

"How the hell should I know," Britny asked, her voice flat, emotionless. "I didn't know my own name till you guys told me."

With that her eyes wandered to Chris and she looked at his eyes. They were a sharp green, worried. They reminded her of the man from her dream. Her eyes skimmed everything else and the dream became clearer. She could see him.

"I remember you," Britny said looking at him and Chris's face beamed.

"What do you remember," he asked, hope glowing in his eyes.

"You and me, were we… are we, together?" Britny asked and Chris's jaw dropped. "I remember you and I kissing while we were in the bed I woke up in. I don't remember much about it but the more I look at you the clearer you get. You were the guy with me, I know that much."

"Huh?" Piper asked, her brows arching up.

"We hadn't talked about it… you really remember that, over everything else you remember us making out?" Chris asked and Britny shrugged.

"Must have made a large emotional impact on me," she said and Chris smiled shyly at the idea. "So, were we friends with benefits?" Britny asked arching an eyebrow at him.

He gaped at her. The Britny he knew would never suggest something like that. She definitely wouldn't say something like that with a straight face and without blushing.

"No, we… we didn't really know what we were. Besides, we never did more than made-out," Chris said and she frowned.

"You had me in bed, in nothing but a tee-shirt and underwear and all you did was made-out with me? Are you kidding?" Britny asked confused.

"No I mean, yes, I mean…" Chris began, his face growing somewhat red as he became flustered. She laughed.

"Well, not that this isn't fun but I feel like getting a little hunting in before it gets too late," Britny said smiling before waving.

--

He watched as her figured was enveloped by a bright yellow light then it was gone, her along with it.

"Since when has she had control of her powers like this?" Piper demanded turning to him.

"She didn't, I don't know how much power she's got now but I think this may just be the tip of the iceberg. It's as if someone erased her memories so that she'd have full access to her powers or something," Chris said trying to figure out why anyone would do this to Britny and where she would have gone.

"We need to get her back before she gets into trouble she can't get herself out of," Piper said.

"Looked like she could take care of herself from where I was standing," Chris muttered looking down. Piper gave him a glare before turning to him.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell," she started and he flinched at the use of his full name. "She has no memory, is out there with who knows how much power, and is alone."

"Don't you think I know that?" Chris yelled without thinking. "I'm the one who's been a nervous wreck since she got sick. In this state she's a danger to herself as well as everyone around her."

Piper nodded, understanding. "Then lets bring your girl home," Piper said looking at him.

Chris sighed and nodded. With that he grabbed Piper's hand and orbed out, tracking Britny.

_[So, what did you think? Thank you everyone who read and everyone who reviewed. TVGirl09]_


	11. Battling the Beast

Two Worlds, One Heart

Battling the Beast - Part Eleven

Britny appeared in the underworld. The instant she appeared she threw her hand to her side, hitting a demon straight in the chest. All the others stood there stunned as she pulled out and struck another demon with her power.

That was when they all got the bright idea to fight back. One threw an energy ball at her and she smiled and arched a brow as it changed direction and flew back at the thrower. Another demon threw a fireball at her and she raised her shield instantly. It was absorbed and she felt the energy it took, be bestowed into the force field to strengthen it.

Her muscles itched and she ran at one of the demons, lowering her shields. She got right in front of him, scaring the hell out of him. Then down she went into the splits, dodging three fire balls and an energy ball – all of which hit the demon. She did a backwards tumble then stood up due to the moment it caused.

"You're dead witch," one of the demons snarled at her furiously.

"Try it," she teased before she ran towards one of the wall. They followed her close. Her eyes scanned the surface of the rapidly approaching wall till she found what she was looking for. She reached the wall and leaped up catching a rock with her foot. Then she flipped backwards landing barefooted behind them on the filthy underworld floor.

Then, a golden light glowed in her hand and a dagger appeared there. She lunged it into the back of one of the demons. Then she pulled it out and stabbed another in the spine, with one quick jab.

"What are you?" the final demon asked stepping away from her, his fear radiating off him in waves.

Britny smiled coyly before said in a hushed, teasing voice. "I'm the elemental, remember me," she said before she tossed the dagger into his heart. The yellow diamonds glistened in the dim lighting. The demon stood there, eyes wide before he burst into flames.

Slowly, she walked forward and picked up the dagger from where it had appeared. It disappeared in the same golden light from which it came. Inside she knew that fighting like that was dangerous but she wasn't about to question her tactical advantage.

The sound of clapping and she turned around to see a man in a green cloak standing there. His claps were rhythmical; they had no enthusiasm behind them.

"Who are you?" she demanded, a part of her subconscious recognizing him and she knew she didn't like him or trust him. A part of her was suspicious, sure that he was somehow behind her amnesia as paranoid as it sounded.

"My name is Moss," his voice said. It was a calm, collected voice. "I'm your father." He pushed down his hood and she remembered his face. She remembered him and the other elementals standing around her.

Most of it was still fogged but she remembered them, four of them. They were standing around her in some sort of cavern like room. They were four, talking about her being overly powerful. It was clipped, foggy.

However, as the memory of that cave formed in her mind so did another. She remembered waking up panicked. The man named Chris came to her aid and calmed her. It was clearer than anything else she remembered. The memory or dream, whatever, of them kissing became so clear, as well as the circumstances from which it arose.

"Stay the hell away from me," she spat stepping backwards, needing out of their. She turned and ran.

His voice called after her, "you won't survive much longer, you have to find the one and confess your mutual feelings or death is imminent."

She closed him out, her feet moving faster and faster. She sped down halls, no specific destination in mind. Eventually she found herself in a dead end, staring at a demon with coal black hair.

"Who are you?" the demon demanded turning around, her eyes glowing violet. Britny's instincts kicked in, her urge to fight this demon was almost overwhelmingly powerful. It kept her on her feet, on guard.

"I'll answer if you answer," Britny spat and the demon's eyebrow quirked upwards.

"You think to play with me little girl," the demon asked, her voice teasing and manipulative.

"Maybe," Britny said, her voice calm and controlled. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"That tongue of yours will be your doom," the female demon said snapping her fingers. With that a very large, very ferocious looking demon appeared in front of her. "Feast well my boy, just leave me her magic."

The demon, whatever-the-hell-that-thing-was, growled at its masters orders, drool dripping from its mouth and sizzling like acid as it hit the ground. Its flesh hung off of its body in a gruesome manner.

"Oh, come on," Britny muttered as it lunged at her. Britny leaped out of the way and rolled in the dirt. A part of her couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by the beast. Her hand was outstretched and she summoned a sword with her magic. She moved backwards till she was against the wall.

She felt the wall against her back and she waited as the beast ran at her. It was getting closer and closer. Soon it was nearly upon her. Then, at the last possible moment, Britny dodged the attack and jabbed her blade into the stomach of the beast. But of course it couldn't be that easy. The blade barely tore into its skin and snapped in half.

Internally she cussed herself as she tossed the blade away. Before she could move the beast bit at her. She dodged the full impact but a bit of the saliva got on her arm.

The burn was instantaneous and she cried out. The material on her sleeve disappeared. Large chemical burns appeared, marring her flesh. Once more, the beastly thing attacked at her and this time she blasted at it with her good arm. With one good shot she hit it in one of its eyes.

A howl echoed through the underground caverns. For a few moments whatever it was had become stunned and Britny ran, trying to get her teleportation ability to work. However, her concentration was dulled by the pain of her arm. She couldn't focus.

Then it was rushing back at her. She only had a moment so she summoned a force field around her. It surrounded her completely. It was behind her, above her, beside her and beneath her. The demon beast beat against it and when it realized it couldn't break her shield it began to push. The shield moved and she lost her balance, falling. Still she remained in the center.

It pushed her till the protective bubble was against the wall. Then he began beating against the shield.

Her energy began to waver. She knew if she lost concentration, even for a moment, she was dead. There were no if, ands, or buts about it. She'd be dead. Plus her bleeding arm was beginning to really loose fluid quickly now.

--

_[Sorry about how long its been since my last update and thank you for reading. So, what did you think? Did you like it, hate it, or are you completely indifferent? Thank you everyone who has reviewed up until now and I hope to update again soon. TVGirl09]_


	12. Coming to the Rescue

Two Worlds, One Heart

Coming to the Rescue - Part Twelve

"Damn it," Chris muttered, panicking slightly. He was worried about his friend. Well 'friend' probably wasn't the best way to describe Britny but at this point he wasn't sure what they were anymore.

He wasn't sure what he felt anymore. Was she a friend or more? Did he even want to be anymore?

"You okay?" Piper asked after they vanquished the latest round of demons.

He was about to answer when they heard a familiar yell. It was immediately followed by an almost preternatural howl and the sound of thudding like a battle was being fought.

Chris didn't have time to think as he sped towards the sound of the violence. He arrived to find Britny struggling with some sort of demon beast he'd never seen before. She was holding it back with a force field but from the strained look on her face she wouldn't be able to fight back much longer.

Instinctively he reached out and flicked his hand. The demon dog went flying and smashed into one of the walls. However, it was instantly up and it looked like it was out for blood.

The duo didn't think as they ran to Britny and grabbed her before Chris orbed out. Her shield, lucky for them, had allowed the duo to pass unharmed otherwise getting to her might have been tricky.

They arrived in the manor and she collapsed in his arms. He caught her and noticed her nose was bleeding.

"Is she okay?" Piper asked and Chris shrugged. He could feel her body heat as he held her and obviously, the fever was back. Something told him they'd been lied to when it came to how long she had to live since her powers became active. It'd merely been weeks and it had said she had months.

"I think she's dying," Chris said, his voice choked as a few tears escaped his eyes. Somehow, he was falling in love with her already even though they barely knew each other. Damn, he was beginning to sound like a sappy romance novel.

"What's wrong with her, can it be healed?" Piper asked instantly but he shook his head no. Of course not, that would be too easy.

"Her powers are killing her. According to the book she needs to find her other half, a powerful magical being, or else she'll die," Chris whispered, his voice vacant even though his heart was shattering at the prospect of loosing her whether it be to death or to another.

"Are you that person?" Piper asked and Chris scoffed. He was the weakling. His brother had always been the powerful one, the twice blessed child. He wasn't that powerful. Hell, half of his cousins were more powerful than he'd ever be. How could he ever try to convince himself he was her future lover, her perfect match, her… mate or whatever the hell you wanted to call it?

He couldn't be… could he?

With those thoughts in his head he shook it, trying to clear it.

"I wish, but I seriously doubt it," he said. "I wish I was though. It would make loving her easier."

He didn't even realize he'd said the confession out loud till he felt his mother's arms wrap around his shoulders. Still, something else felt awkward, like there was power swirling around him and Britny, waiting for something to let it in, to open an invisible door.

That was preposterous. He shook his head and pulled her close to him before orbing. He really should obey the personal gain law of the magical community but what fun was that. Besides, he'd never really obeyed that law as it was.

With a sigh he laid her down gently and kissed her forehead. Then he walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind him, unable to see her in pain like she obviously was.

--

The magic swirled around them and the elementals could see it as they watched. To everyone else it was invisible but they could see it and so could Britny. They knew this much. It was also obvious the man named Christopher Halliwell had begun to tap into it, now able to sense it.

It was only a matter of time now. However, now the stakes were higher. It wasn't just one life on the line now. Christopher Halliwell had inadvertently tied his fate to that of Ms. Hetzler. If Britny died now, Christopher would follow soon behind.

Now they had to hope and pray that she would figure out the truth before it was too late.

--

_[Sorry about the delay and sorry about the ending. I hope you liked it though to be honest I'm beginning to wonder if its becoming to much of a sappy love story, but oh-well. So, what do you guys think? Well, thank you all for reading and I promise to update, sooner than before… TVGirl09]_


	13. Acceptance, Part One

Two Worlds, One Heart

Acceptance, part one - Part thirteen

Piper stood in the doorway, looking at the feverish young woman as she tossed and turned in her bed. A month and a half ago Britny had arrived here and of Course Piper had mistrusted her. Then just under a month ago Britny had collapsed feverish gotten better though she had no memory then collapsed once more after a severe fight.

They had even resorted taking her to the hospital but the doctors had been unable to find anything wrong. Britny was rarely ever awake and when she was she was delirious with fever.

Chris rarely ever left her side anymore. He'd sit by her side, leave only when he needed to go to the bathroom or to go hunting. Piper, after the first week of the fever, finally accepted the teen was probably going to be around for a while if Chris had his way.

He loved her; that was obvious to everyone. Even Britny seemed to be in love with him; relaxing every time he came close to her, holding his hands, muttering his name in her delirium.

"How is she?" Paige whispered as she made her way towards the doorway.

"Delirious, her fever is still high though steady," Piper responded tiredly. "I honestly don't think she's going to make it."

"That'll kill Chris," Paige murmured as they both looked in on the sleeping teen. Both had sympathy in their eyes and Piper forced herself to look away from the teen. At least this time Chris hadn't chosen a demon to fall in love with, instead a super-being. Jeez, what was with this family – falling in love with supernatural beings?

"He'll be devastated but he'll survive," Piper said coldly though internally she didn't honestly believe a word of it. Paige was right; Chris would probably die if she failed to pull through this. He'd already lost one fiancé; he wouldn't survive loosing another love.

"Do you believe that?" Paige asked and Piper shook her head no.

"I've accepted the fact he's in love with her, even if I think she's not right for him or good enough," Piper sighed and Paige chuckled.

"You do realize you've said the same words millions of parents the world over say about their son and daughter's other halves," Paige asked glancing at her stomach, "and your not even showing yet."

Piper had to nod in agreement. It was funny. Barely pregnant with her son and she was already nitpicking his future – or not so future – girlfriends.

With a sigh Piper walked away with Paige, leaving the door cracked.

--

"Its not working," Moss exclaimed irritated. He'd prayed she'd be different than their children of the past. She was burning out though, just like the other children they'd mothered/fathered in generations past.

"We warned you her fate maybe the same as the others," Blaze said with a cold glare. "Why would she be any different than my children, or Windy's or even Aqua's. She's just as powerful, just like them."

"No, she's not," Moss said looking at them angrily. "I chose her mother knowing how rearing a child would make her. I chose her so that my daughter would be different, she'd have humility, understand the harshness of the world. Your daughters and sons have all been cold, ruthless, instinctual, and unemotional. If anyone described Britny I doubt those words would be the ones they used. All of our children of the past were that way, even Britny's older siblings so I decided to try a different tactic with her. Plus, the world I decided to father her in was different too. I chose a world where magic was a fairy tale, nothing more than a myth, set up a tv show there so that she'd see it and be attracted to it."

"He does have a point, her personality is much different than any other Elemental of the past," Aqua pointed out.

"That doesn't change anything," Blaze spat angrily. Every time an elemental failed to come to full power, failed to find his or her own mate it hurt them all on an emotional level. Every generation an elemental was destined to be born, whether they'd come to power was yet to be seen.

They were all secretly hoping Britny would be the first to survive past nineteen years.

--

_[Sorry it was so short. I hope you liked it and thanks for reading… TVGirl09]_


	14. Acceptance, Part Two

Two Worlds, One Heart

Acceptance, Part Two - Part Fourteen

"Chris," she muttered in her delirium. He gave her hand a light squeeze. Her head turned in his direction. He sighed before pulling her hand up towards him. Britny relaxed drastically, she even smiled a small little smile.

He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Please, don't leave me, I can't live without you," Chris murmured to her. "I love you, Britny, don't give up." Then he kissed her once more before he leaned back slowly.

--

_Britny was standing in a dark fog. She couldn't see, she couldn't feel. She was numb._

"_Can anybody hear me?" she screamed. Fear was getting to her now. Nobody had spoken to her in god knew how long. She had not seen anyone in forever. She felt like she was loosing her mind._

"_Chris, please, help me," she screamed. Certainly, by now, she should have been feeling hunger by now, thirsty by now, instead all she felt herself growing steadily more exhausted. _

_She was furiously trying to stay awake. _

"_Chris, please," she yelled, there were tears on her face. They'd been there off an on now. _

_Then she got that feeling, again. She sensed Christopher near her and it caused her to relax internally. She could hear his voice but the words were slurred and indecipherable. _

"_Chris, are you there, can you hear me?" Britny cried out. Then another voice spoke up. _

"_He can't hear you little one," the voice said and she spun around to see a face that made her pale. It was a face that Chris had dealt with recently on his own, that hadn't taken him thanks to Piper and Leo getting together, finally._

"_Clarence," Britny whispered stepping back. "No, this can't be happening, its not my time yet."_

"_I'm sorry Britny, but it is. Unlike with Chris we have been waiting for you for nineteen years. This day was expected long ago, you, like so many before you, are burning out. You hold more power within you than any being should ever poses, more power than the entire Halliwell line, more than even that of which Wyatt has," Clarence, the angel of death who had recently come for Chris, states. _

"_No, I still have time, I'm not dead yet. I won't leave yet. I have to fight," Britny argued, even though she knew the only thing that could change this fate was the Angel of Destiny. _

"_I'm sorry, but you know, you have to come with me," Clarence said sadly. "I just wish your death wouldn't have such a consequence on Christopher."_

"_What do you mean?" Britny demanded, fearful but curious._

"_Christopher has unintentionally tied his life to yours. Within a year of your death he will be dead," Clarence told her. _

"_No, god no," Britny cried, Chris's tv show death filled her mind. "I can't, me, god no. I'm the reason he dies aren't I, his death is on me?"_

_Clarence nodded slowly and she stepped back feeling as if she'd been slapped. She'd gotten Chris killed. She'd gotten him killed by her ignorance. _

"_Chris," she cried falling to her knees; guilt, anger, and self-hatred flowing through her. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."_

_--_

He had begun to doze when Britny began flailing about in the bed as if having a nightmare. Instantly, Chris was up and he was trying to calm his love.

"No, god no," Britny rasped.

"Britny, what's wrong, talk to me. Brit," Chris said, trying to calm her.

"I can't, me, god no. I'm the reason he dies aren't I, his death is on me?" Britny murmured, tears were streaking down her face as she bawled.

"I don't understand," he murmured in her ears as he touched her forehead which was sweating profusely. Her fever was spiking again. He began to panic, suddenly worried he'd loose her. "Piper, Phoebe, Paige, somebody, come quick!"

He heard footsteps coming towards the room.

"Chris," she murmured, her voice choked with Sobs. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

"Britny, I don't understand. Please talk to me," Chris whispered.

--

"_Britny, I don't understand. Please, talk to me," Britny heard and she looked around. Clarence smiled at her saddened._

"_He's trying to get you to talk to him, he's trying to understand. He just can't," he whispered to her. _

"_Please, let me see Chris, one last time. I need to tell him I love him," She cried out and Clarence smiled. Britny felt something weird inside of her, like a switch was flipped. She couldn't believe she'd just admitted that to herself let alone Clarence – Angel of Death. _

_She hadn't even realized that she felt that way towards him until that very moment. She realized it at the eleventh hour. _

"_About time little girl," Clarence whispered with a smile. "You have to tell him, though, otherwise it doesn't count. You only won yourself a few more minutes." _

_Her head spun with confusion. How had she just won herself a few more minutes, minutes to do what with?_

"_Good luck little girl," Clarence said as he disappeared and the fog started to lift. _

Slowly she found her eyes blinking open, Heat searing through her system. Her chest was in pain, it was tight, and her lungs were sore.

"Please, don't leave me," a voice whispered and she turned to look at the speaker. She found Chris's green eyes full of tears, his brown hair falling in front of them.

"I love you, Chris," she whispered and he jumped up. He was at her side in an instant. He kissed her hand as he knelt beside her. The others were standing around the room; tears were in their eyes. "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner."

"I love you too," he whispered before kissing her hand. It was a simple action but it made her smile. However, at that moment she watched Chris's eyes begin to glow brightly. It stopped quickly but it had happened. "Your eyes, they were glowing," Chris said.

"So were yours," she whispered back confused. What the hell had just happened?

--

"Told you so," Moss said smugly as they looked upon the pair.

"Yeah, well, I'm not the one with a son-in-law Moss, you are," Blaze muttered though they all were wearing a smile on their face. The first elemental since creation began had been born that was going to survive.

Still, trials were ahead of them. One in particular was looming on the horizon. They just had to make sure she survived it, along with her new mate. Their lives were tied now. If one died, the other would die within the year. That was the fate of every element.

"Just one major, foreseeable danger lies in the future, well two, but one will be averted. Now, it's up to her to stop the other one. We can't step in this time, at all. She must discover everything on her own," Windy said looking around.

"Agreed," Blaze said.

"Agreed," said Moss.

Aqua hesitated, but eventually said, "Agreed."

--

_[I hope you enjoyed this latest update. Thank you for reading and thank you to everyone who reviewed… TVGirl09] _


	15. Facing the Future

Two Worlds, One Heart

Facing the Future - Part Fifteen

--

Five Months Later…

--

Chris smiled as he looked at Britny who was humming and walking around the manor, carrying baby Wyatt in her arms. He could sense she was content with that new connection of theirs. Baby Wyatt was smiling and giggling foolishly. A part of him had a hard time remembering this baby was the man he'd grown up with. He was the man who had tortured and slaughtered hundreds in the future.

Still, he knew the child was exactly that but it was still his brother – baby sized.

"You're staring," Britny mumbled before turning to look him in they eyes. She took his breath away every time she did that. He could feel her love.

"Sorry," he said smiling at her. "You're just too gorgeous for me to look away."

She laughed happily as Baby Wyatt rolled his eyes, almost as if he knew what was going on between the two older people.

"I wish you'd stop saying that," she said smiling as a song came on the radio that she recognized. "Hey, I know this song."

He laughed as she put his baby brother down in the playpen then arched her finger at him. He stepped towards her and they began grinding against each other. He couldn't believe how much he had changed in just over six months. His mom was six months pregnant, he was calling her mom again, he'd been relaxing more often than he use to, and he smiled more than in previous years – hell, more than in the months before he knew her.

More than that, he was in love. He knew it in every fiber of his being. It was different than what he remembered feeling with Bianca.

Slowly Chris leaned over and captured her lips with his. She groaned passionately as she increased their kiss. He was intoxicated by her, just as intoxicated as she was by him.

Just then a lamp blew up nearby and the two stepped back. Wyatt's shield was instantly up. Chris looked away sheepishly.

"That keeps happening to me," Chris muttered and she laughed. Their connection had been discovered a while back ago and both were still learning all of what they could do.

"Yeah, but I think that was me this time," Britny mutter.

"I don't care who did that, you both had better clean it up," Piper's voice said sternly. The duo turned to see Piper standing there, her belly obviously pregnant.

"Sorry Piper," Britny says smiling.

"Yeah, sorry mom," Chris says sheepishly. He hates it when she gets that stern, I'm-the-boss-so-you-better-do-what-I-say look she often gets.

"Uh-huh, clean up this mess and please, nothing inappropriate actions in front of your brother, please, he is a baby after all," Piper stated and Chris noted that Britny turned the brightest shade of crimson he'd ever seen.

The two picked up the pieces smiling mischievously. His glanced at her and in her distraction she cut her hand on a piece of glass.

"Ouch," she flinched as she pulled her hand back, a little bit of blood rolling down her finger.

"Come on, let me clean that," Chris said as he pulled her to her feet and led her down the hall. He quickly rinsed her hand and she smiled before glancing at the clock.

"You need to go to the club," she said absently.

"Why?" he asked when he remembered he'd left a couple books in the room. "Oh, my books on possible suspects. Thanks for reminding me."

"Plus, your mom has that doctors appointment today, don't forget," Britny reminded him and he smiled, thanks that she'd reminded him. He'd forgotten all about his mom's appointment.

He smiled. "I'll be back," he said before kissing her. He felt she was hiding something but he couldn't guess what. He decided it was probably future oriented and wouldn't pursue it.

"I'll be waiting," she responded and he orbed out.

--

He orbed away and her smile instantly dropped as she pulled a vial of yellow liquid from the pocket of her long black sweater. She sighed, knowing what was coming, but it had to happen. Chris needed to confront the pain of his past – he needed to confront his past, period. She'd done it, it wasn't easy but he needed it. Not that he'd like it but it needed to be done.

If this episode didn't happen just like it did on TV Chris would run the risk of never being discovered by Leo, they'd never reconnect, they'd never become as close as they were in those last few episodes, the ones right after the episode with Mr. Wrong. She couldn't be responsible for that. She slid the vial in her sweater pocket where she knew it'd be safe, in case anything went wrong.

Then, with a sigh, she waved her hand, summoning a glass of ice before her and a can of pop beside it. Sometimes she enjoyed her powers other times they were more of a hindrance.

After pouring the pop and downing it she cleaned it, afraid of Piper's wrath. Yes, she was the most powerful being in the universe but she was still afraid of her boyfriend's mother. Piper had, after all, been her favorite character. Besides, cleaning didn't bother her.

"Hey," Paige said and Britny jumped, turning to see the brunette walk into the room.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking Piper to her doctor's appointment?" Britny asked.

"Relax, her appointments in an hour, if traffic is bad I'll park in some garage along the way and orb us," Paige tried reassuring Britny. It didn't work. That wasn't what happened on the show, it couldn't happen that way.

"You can't orb, it doesn't happen that way," she told Paige who rolled her eyes.

"Fine, party pooper. So, what has you so nervous," Paige asked.

"I know what's about to happen but I can't intervene. This episode is crucial, especially for the future, and I mean the future of Chris and Leo. Trust me, there are issues there I'm not suppose to talk about and if this 'episode'," Britny said using air quotes, "doesn't go off without a hitch who knows how badly the future maybe screwed over."

Paige looked at her weirdly then shrugged. "You're better than a looking glass. So, you got any tips on who my future husband maybe?"

"Ha, ha, nice try," Britny said putting the glass away. "Sorry but future consequences still apply to us other reality folk – ya know."

This time Paige's eyebrow quirked up. "What was that?" Paige asked.

"What was what?" Britny asked.

"That sarcasm, I didn't know you knew what sarcasm even was let alone that you could use it. Boy, has my little nephew ever corrupted you," Paige said laughing and Britny smiled.

"Maybe just a little," Britny laughed as Piper walked in. "Hey Piper, how are you feeling?"

"Morning sickness is all but gone," Piper said nodding encouragingly. "So, how is _your_ relationship with my son?"

Britny flinched at the accusation in Piper's tone.

"We're fine," Britny mumbled looking down.

"Uh-huh," Piper said rolling her eyes. Sometimes it seemed like Piper liked her, other times it seemed like Piper despised the nineteen-year-old.

"Okay," Paige said intervening. "Appointment time, lets get going or we will be late."

Piper nodded and they left her standing alone in the kitchen. She sighed and glanced at her watch. Slowly she made her way from the kitchen to the living room where she cleaned the house. Even now she did house work for them. Working was a part of her, she just missed school, she missed her pets, she missed hearing the silence of the country, she missed the anonymity the country gave a person.

Still, she couldn't go back to the way things were and Chris wouldn't be able to after today.

It had been a while since those three had left and she was in the middle of vacuuming when she felt fear and pain. Then Chris, Paige and Piper walked through the front door, his neck bleeding from the claw marks.

"You okay?" Britny asked, turning off the vacuum. Then she rushed to his side.

"I'm fine," Chris said but Piper spoke up quickly.

"No you're not," Piper said sternly as she led him through the house. Britny knew where they were heading instinctively. After Piper sat Chris down she turned to Britny. "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

Britny cringed at the true accusation. "Yes," she whispered.

"Yet, you still let Chris get hurt," Piper spat angrily. Paige and Chris stood back silently.

"Because! I can't change this one. The ramifications would be disastrous. Events must unfold just like in the series or everything will be ruined. Wyatt won't become good, Chris will forever hate Leo, Leo will never find out about Chris being his son, none of it," Britny yelled. "I have to let fate unfold naturally. Besides, I'm prepared to step in if things go to far south."

"What do you mean, Leo finds out?" Chris demanded and Britny blanched, having spoke something she'd been hiding for a while. Ever since the last conversation about Leo she'd had – the one where he'd discovered his new found powers included Molecular Combustion like his mother when he blew up half the room – she'd avoided the subject.

"I'm sorry Chris, but he has too," Britny began when something next to her blew up.

"No," Chris spat and she saw this was no good.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before teleporting herself out to the magic school library. Gideon may be the enemy, one she watched carefully, but they still had the research information she needed.

She went and started grabbing books and carried them to the couch. Nobody was there so she had silence.

Her eyes began skimming the surface page.

'_The mate of any Elemental will be a man or woman of a powerful magical blood line. They will have the strength to stabilize the elemental with there love. However, their life will be tied to the Elemental. One cannot live without the other one. The only one who can undo this is the Elemental themselves – and it must be done right before they die.  
Powerful evil will be drawn to the Elemental and their mate. The family of the mate will also be powerful. Many times the mate's magic or life will involve some sort of distortion in time or the power to control and manipulate it.'_

She opened the next book searching for the answers she needed. There had to be someway to stop Chris from dying without screwing the timeline over to much. However, what she found caused her to stop. It was a page not about the time line, or the elemental, or the elemental's mate. It was about something else. It made her blood run cold. It made her heart hammer in her chest.

'_The elemental's mate has one chance to survive if the elemental was to die without them breaking the bond. That is through the existence of another – a child born from the Elemental and the mate. This child would be the mate's tether to our existence. The same could be said about the Elemental if his/her mate should die. If the mate was predestined to die on a certain date then the Elemental or the mate will automatically become pregnant during their first consummation so the child will be born of their union to maintain the balance..'_

Britny stood up suddenly startling Sigmund who had just entered the room. She teleported out living the book open to that page.

--

Chris was sitting in the living room when he felt a sudden panicky feeling rise up in his chest. It was more potent than anything he'd ever felt. He knew it wasn't from him and that scared him.

He quickly tried to track her but her fear was making it nearly impossible for him to concentrate.

Finally she teleported into the room.

"Britny," he started when she ran to the bathroom, a bag in hand. It looked like a pharmacy bag. He ran to the door as she locked it.

After a bit he heard, 'please let it be negative, please let it be negative.' He didn't understand till something clicked; pharmacy bag, bathroom, negative – pregnant. Chris's face drained of color. He was twenty-one; he was too young to be a dad. He wasn't even in his right time. His brother was evil in his time and would kill Britny if he thought she was a threat. Chris had issues to work with, as had been revealed earlier that afternoon. More than that, he was feeling feverish and something wasn't right.

She opened the door and he looked at her.

"Was it positive or negative?" he asked…

--

_[Sorry, you'll have to wait till next time to find out the answer to that question. Well, I hope you liked it and aren't too irritated. Thanks for reading and thanks for all the reviews. I'll update soon… TVGirl09]_


	16. Dealing with Demons

Two Worlds, One Heart

Dealing with Demons- Part Sixteen

_She opened the door and he looked at her._

"_Was it positive or negative?" he asked…_

--

"Negative, thankfully," she said with a relieved sigh. "Your mom would have probably killed me if it had been positive."

He exhaled the breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. "Why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant?" he asked and she turned to him.

"It hadn't occurred to me till I was reading this book in the magic school library. It stated something about if one of the two was destined to die the female out of the couple would immediately become pregnant there first time. I got to thinking about it and realized I was late by a couple days which normally I wouldn't think twice about since I skip a period about once a year but this whole thing had me freaking out," she rambled and he put a finger on her lips.

"Next time, don't run off like that, now about what we were talking about earlier," he began when she shook her head no.

"I can't talk to you about it," she stated sadly. "I wish I could but I can't, go downstairs and help your mom and aunt out. Trust me on this."

Britny changed the subject and it frustrated him. He moved downstairs to find the others needed his aunt Phoebe so he orbed to get her. She was out with Mitch and while there something really weird happened – something involving a fly.

Chris knew something was happening to him. He couldn't figure out what. He had the sinking feeling Britny did but he'd have to ask her about that later.

Then, at the manor, a little later, Chris watched as Phoebe walked in to the dinning room.

"Okay lets do this, I've got a future to get back to," Phoebe said grabbing for a vial. He straightened up, trying to ignore the irony in that remark.

"Who doesn't," Chris said sarcastically. "Did you bless this?"

"Yes, I blessed it, I sang to it," she said as he moved to the stairs, achily. "What's the matter with you?" She sounded worried.

He sat down on the steps as Piper came down them.

"You okay?" Piper asked stopping next to him.

"Yeah, I just think I'm coming down with something," he lied as he spotted Britny who was at the top of the steps looking at him in a strange way.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, getting down on his level. "From the attack?"

He turned to her, trying to hold back a small smile. "Now who's the worry wart?"

"Look, we still need Paige to bless this," he stated, his mind starting to rebel against him. "Did you call her?"

"Yeah, she's on her way," Piper said. "She's helping me out with the club."

"Who's watching little Wyatt?" Phoebe asked as Chris noticed Britny mouthing the words right along with them. He realized something was about to happen, that's Why Britny hadn't stepped in yet.

"Uh, Shelia, he should be safe there until after this is over," Piper said.

"Okay, well, we got to get a move on here because I need to find my husband like yesterday," Phoebe said and Chris had the urge to shake his head at his aunt. "Seriously."

He caught his mom's glance and tried not to laugh.

"What, I did the math," Phoebe said, defensive. He zoned out the last bit of the ramblings as he looked at the spider demon but his control slipped away and urges he had never considered came in. However, the demon's voice whispered through his mind. She was telling him to capture Piper. Thoughts of her as his mother quickly disappeared.

"Paige, you need to bless this vanquishing potion," Chris stated once Paige orbed in.

"Oh, hello to you too," Paige said sarcastically.

"Hey, the book says for all three of you to bless it," Chris said. "Phoebe will help you. Piper, can I talk to you please?"

"Piper? What happened to mom?" Piper asked and he gave a gentle shrug before helping her up, ignoring the other two.

--

The scenes were unfolding in front of her like they had on TV. She knew all she had to do was step in and things would change but she couldn't do that. However, it was killing her to have the potion that could help Chris in her pocket and not be able to use it to save him.

When Chris and Piper moved out of sight Britny closed her eyes. She then heard the fighting begin downstairs and it was killing her to know what was happening. She could see it in her memories. Him getting knocked out by Phoebe, Paige getting knocked to the floor stunned by demon Chris, the demon getting away, Paige tossing the potion, everything.

Then she heard "Get it, Get it," Phoebe's line.

Piper would be on the wall right now, the only way to get her out would be to vanquish the demon. Unable to stand it she teleported out of the manor. She arrived at the bridge, knowing this was Chris's spot.

Her heart was breaking and she felt a few tears fall from her bright green eyes. She watched the water from over the edge, her back against cold metal. Sounds of cars passing below her filled the air, the smell of salt wafted amongst the breeze, the sun was warm against her flesh.

She wanted to cry but she couldn't. He'd be fine, she knew it. He'd eventually be fine – physically but she'd always worried that this would and had put a strain on him emotionally. She wanted to spare him that. However, she knew sparing him this would take away from him – from the man she'd seen on TV so many times fight through so many hardships.

Britny stayed on that bridge watching the changing position of the sun. She wasn't sure how long she stayed up there. She knew it had been long enough for the sun to set and a chill to seep into her very bones.

And here she thought San Francisco was suppose to be warm. Guess that's not true with a metal bridge high above water at night time. Needing to get warm she teleported to the manor.

She teleported in on the scene she really hadn't wanted to go to.

Paige was on the floor after trying to touch a cocooned Piper and in walked Phoebe yammering about Chris before realizing Paige was on said floor.

"Well, I'm not having a lot of luck," Paige said. Britny hurried from the landing to the attic where she felt the most at home in the manor, well – besides the kitchen that is.

She sat down on the couch up there remembering the attic wasn't a major player in this episode. In fact, she couldn't remember the attic being shown at all. As she sat there she eventually found herself asleep. She, at one point, woke up because of a thud downstairs.

Not able to remember a thud she went down the stairs to find Paige on the floor with the leprechaun laughing at her. Britny chuckled. Phoebe glanced over and smiled.

"There you are… help us down from here," Phoebe told her and Britny hurried to Phoebe's side. She pulled Phoebe down while Paige pulled Leo down.

"Where have you been?" Paige demanded once the other's were down.

"Out… I can't change what I've seen on this 'episode'," Britny said doing air quotes around the word episode. "I wish I could… I mean, I really wish I could. However, I can't. Chris… he needs to face his past and he does in this episode. However, Leo, I'm really sorry about your face," she said and he looked at her strangely. "You'll understand by the time this is all over. I'm going to be in the attic till this is all over."

Britny turned around to head upstairs when Phoebe spoke up.

"Can't you give us any clues?" Phoebe demanded and she stopped and turned to Phoebe.

"Sure, remember, Baby Chris and Big Chris are connected," she stated as she handed the antidote to Phoebe. "This is the antidote for Chris, you need to get it to him fast. Leo, that spot on the bridge you showed him, remember it's a peaceful place to think. Remember, the Spider Demon has Piper… oh, and spiders can be squished with a little help from some friends. Oh, and always knock."

"Huh?" Paige asked cocking her head to the side in that Paige way.

"You'll figure it out," Britny said before walking up the steps. She grabbed her book from her room then made her way to the attic. She heard noises come downstairs but tried to ignore it. Twenty pages into the book she wasn't really paying attention too she sat down the book on the couch and went to the window. She looked out seeing the familiar street she'd grown up watching on TV.

It was quiet out there tonight. She watched as an old woman with her dog walked down the other side of the road oblivious to the obvious dangers out there in the world. In the world Britny came from there were dangers sure but nothing like the ones she faced almost deadly. Back home there were human monsters you had to look out for – the murderers, rapists, kidnappers, etc. Here there were all those things and then the nonhuman monsters – demons, warlocks, etc.

Looking at that woman she thought about the innocence that woman felt having no idea about the nonhuman side of the world.

Those thoughts were interrupted by a knock. Britny turned around to find Leo standing there with Wyatt in his arms.

"Phoebe told me to bring Wyatt up here and to ask if you'd watch him while we go get Chris," Leo asked though he sounded like he hoped she'd say no.

"Sure, the sisters Know I'll baby sit Wyatt for them anytime they need me too," Britny said walking towards him. She held out her arms as she stood a bit away and little Wyatt orbed to her smiling.

Leo looked at Wyatt and smiled. "He seems to like you," Leo said smiling a small little smile.

"Yeah, we get along, don't we buddy," she said bouncing him slightly in her arms and he giggled.

"How often do you babysit?" Leo asked unsure and she looked up.

"I babysit whenever they need me too. I think it's fair considering I can't really work while in this world since I don't exist here, technically," Britny said as she put him in the playpen. "Shouldn't you be downstairs with the others."

"I wanted to talk to you," Leo said before sitting down on the edge of one of the couches. Then Leo crossed his arms and she had to shake her head. At that moment the image of Chris standing in that exact same posture right there crossed her mind. It was one of those like father-like son moments.

"About?" she asked looking at him.

"I heard them mention something about you being with Chris, is it true?" he asked and she just nodded. He pinched his lips before he spoke. "I don't like it. I'd prefer him to be with someone 'normal'. Not an all powerful super being… no offense meant," he stated and she just nodded.

"I get it. You and Piper have always strived to give yourselves, and your sons as normal of lives as you can. Sure, demons shimmering in and out doesn't make it easy but its still possible. You think of this though. Would you prefer for Chris to be with me, a woman who grew up without magic in her life or would you prefer he be with his fiancé, Bianca – a phoenix assassin who has known no other form of life but magic?" she asked before looking at Wyatt. "You think about it while I take this little mister downstairs since I doubt he's eaten yet."

Leo looked at her but she didn't pay attention as she picked him up from the playpen then walked down the steps. She found her way down the stairs to the kitchen. She quickly made Wyatt something to eat.

The young boy babbled at her as she fed him. She smiled. She did love babies, but that scare earlier today had her realizing she was way to young to be having one. Babysitting Wyatt was as close to a baby as she wanted to come for the time being. The idea of having one growing inside her womb scared the hell out of her.

She blinked away those thoughts changing her train of thoughts to being worried about Christopher. After a bit she took Wyatt up to clean him up but not before cleaning the kitchen. The sisters sure had left it a mess. Piper sure wouldn't appreciate coming home to a dirty kitchen.

As Britny cleaned Wyatt she heard the sound of Orbs and dried little Wyatt off. Then she carried him down stairs once he was in his Pajamas.

"Welcome back," Britny said as she saw Piper standing in the living room with her sisters. Leo was holding an Icepack to his face. "Told you so."

"Ha ha ha," Leo murmured as he looked at her. "Chris has a mean right hook."

She chuckled as she handed Wyatt to Piper. She hugged him close.

"Leo," Piper finally said. "Go to Gideon and get him to heal you. Then go after Chris."

"I don't know where he is," Leo said.

"A quiet place to think," Britny said automatically. "Some place you showed him."

"The bridge," he murmured before orbing out. She smiled before looking at Piper. She wanted to tell them not to trust Gideon, not to let him near Wyatt but she couldn't affect their lives like that. Any big changes in the timeline could have serious repercussions. Hell, she wasn't sure how badly she'd messed up the timeline enough as it was.

"So, how was Wyatt while we were gone?" Piper asked as she held him in her arms.

"He was good, though, apparently, he doesn't like peas," she stated looking down at her shirt had some of the remenants of his dinner on it.

"Yeah, he's discovered he can throw the food he doesn't like and Peas are a major no-no," Piper said as she bounced him in her lap.

Britny nodded taking notes. From now on, don't feed Wyatt while wearing low cut tops unless she wanted food down the shirt.

"So, how are you feeling?" Piper asked and Britny looked at her confused. "Phoebe found the pregnancy test in the trash. We know I'm pregnant and neither of them have taken a pregnancy test lately leaving only you. And I ask again, how are you feeling?"

"Relieved, when I read something at Magic school I really prayed I wasn't… If I was it would mean I'm destined to loose Chris," Britny said. Piper sighed as the sisters left the room.

"How long ago would you have conceived?" Piper asked though Britny noticed the hesitation. Then again, talking about the could-have-been pregnancy of your son's girlfriend would definitely be difficult.

"Two and a half weeks ago," she said blushing. She'd just admitted when she'd first slept with him.

"You know, sometimes women who are that pregnant may not give off enough of the pregnancy hormone to be read by home tests," Piper said and Britny glared at her.

"Don't go jinxing me," Britny said with an uncomfortable chuckle.

--

Chris orbed in after a nice little chat with Leo to find Britny humming while doing housework in the kitchen. He instantly noticed the cookies in the oven and couldn't help but smile. He was pissed, hurting really, but she always seemed to bring a smile to his face without knowing it.

Britny turned around and jumped. "Chris, don't sneak up on people like that," Britny lectured before stepping towards him. "How are you feeling?" Her voice was soft and caring.

"Okay," he said before he began clamming up.

"If you would have arrived a few minutes later you would have had a plate of comfort food," Britny said before motioning towards the oven. Then she stepped away and opened the oven. She reached over to grab some pot holders but he had a better idea.

He waved his hands and both cookie trays disappeared into orbs and appeared on the stove top. Then the cookies appeared on a plate stacked neatly.

"Thought that could help," he murmured as she turned to look at him with a glare even though there was a smile on her face.

"Christopher, you know better than using magic for personal gain," she lectured him but he pulled her close and kissed her, cutting her off. She pulled away and looked at him before kissing him back. He put his hands on her hips and urged her closer, increasing the intensity of the kiss.

Just then they heard something. "Am I interrupting?" a voice asked and the duo turned to see Piper standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry," Britny murmured growing red.

"Yeah, sorry Mom," he said sheepishly. "Did you need something?"

"No, though, you might want to get a room," Piper stated before moving to the refrigerator. "Just be sure to use protection. I don't want to be a grandmother before you're even a year old."

He chuckled awkwardly and blushed. At that moment he wanted to hide under a rock and could even find a way to glance to see Britny's reaction. It was most likely as red as his.

"Goodnight you two," Piper said before walking out, a laugh echoing in her voice. What a night…

--

_[Sorry about such a long delay on this story. My muse has been a bitch lately. Oh, well, better late than never. So, what did you think? Did you like it, hate it, have no real feelings toward it. Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who has reviewed… TVGirl09]_


	17. Destiny and the Elemental

Two Worlds, One Heart

Destiny and the Elemental- Part Seventeen

_Three weeks later…_

Piper noted Britny's sudden exit from the room and then the retching sound coming from the bathroom. It had been this way for a few weeks now yet Britny refused to take another pregnancy test.

Honestly, Piper didn't see what the problem was. Her son would be a great father, in her opinion. He'd be helpful, loving, caring, and sweet. There was something the young witch wasn't telling and Piper could feel it.

Britny returned moments later but there were tears in her eyes. She looked terrified, beyond the normal.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked sitting up on the couch in magic school.

The young woman didn't respond but pulled out a book and handed it too Piper. Piper skimmed it and instantly understood the implications. Her brown eyes looked at Britny understanding the young woman's fear.

"Did he die in the show?" Piper asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer but needing to know.

"Yeah, he did," Britny whispered. "He was stabbed by an atheme enchanted to pierce Wyatt's force field. It couldn't be healed."

"Can't you stop it; I mean… you are more powerful than just about anyone – except Wyatt. Can't you keep it from happening?" Piper asked, not thinking clearly. This was her son they were talking about.

"I don't know," she stated sitting down. "God, this can't be happening. The first Elemental to survive in all of time, I get knocked-up, and I'm going to loose my soul mate. Life sucks."

"You will not loose him," Piper stated and Britny's eyes grew bright. They began glowing. Piper froze.

--

Britny felt a foreign power inside of her as she forced it to the front of her mind. Everything around her froze and the Angel of Destiny from Season Eight stood in front of her.

"Who do you think you are summoning me?" The Angel demanded.

"I just need a little information," Britny stated bluntly deciding to act instead of standing there stupidly. She had to admit, this power could come in handy. "If Gideon were to die now would everything Change. Would Chris Live, would Wyatt be good, would I not loose my Mate?"

"No," The angel said. "Chris will die, If not by Gideon's hand then by another. He is destined to die. Two Chris's can not coincide in one timeline during his birth. Magic can not allow that to happen. His fears are well warranted."

"What if we left?" she asked, hoping, preying.

"It would not work," The Angel stated.

"Please, I… I need to know. Isn't there something I could do?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I cannot answer that," The Angel stated. "I must be leaving now." With that the good for nothing Angel of Destiny disappeared and Britny collapsed to her knees her heart breaking. This couldn't be happening.

Chris couldn't die.

--

_[Sorry its so short and its so late. I hope you like it though. Will Chris live or die, that is the question? Well, thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who reviewed… TVGirl09]_


	18. Chris Learns the Truth

Two Worlds, One Heart

Part Eighteen – Chris learns the Truth

Chris looked at Britny noticing something was off. He was feeling great, he was so happy, so in love but she didn't look so great. She looked off. She'd been sick for a while now. His mom, for the past three days, had been acting weird around him.

He knew something was brewing. Besides, Britny's powers had been acting up more than before. The other day he swore he saw her belch bubbles which was weird even by his standards. When he'd asked her about it she'd denied it.

Then again, if he'd burped up bubbles he'd probably deny it too.

With the need to know he stepped into the bedroom they'd been sharing to find her getting dressed. He closed the door behind him.

"Britny," he said and she jumped orbing. That opened his eyes. She teleported, not orbed. That was definitely not one of her powers. She stood there once she reappeared in the same place her arms out as if she'd fall. He ran to her side and sat her down gently.

"I'm fine," she stated but he could see she was anything but.

"Right, if you're fine then I'm the king of the universe. What's wrong?" he demanded sarcastically. "Don't say your fine. You and I both know you are anything but. You've been acting weird for a while now so tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I'm pregnant okay," she blurted out and he felt a sudden numbness sweep over him with those words. He looked at her trying to figure out what she'd just said. As sad as it sounds it didn't really sink in.

After a moment of stunned silence he said, "What?" Not the most eloquent thing to ask your pregnant girlfriend but what else was he to ask.

"I am pregnant. We are going to be parents and I am scared to death," she said. "I mean, I'm only nineteen. I planned on going to college and getting a good job long before I ever had a baby. You are twenty-one, planning on saving your brother then returning to a future where I don't even exist."

"Brit," he began when her eyes bulged.

"Oh god, I'm nineteen in this time and your not even born. What does that mean about our relationship?" She asked panicking. Then she covered her mouth and sprinted from the room to the bathroom.

He followed behind her but she slammed the door shut in his face before he heard retching coming from the other side of the door. Chris knocked gently.

"Go away Chris," he heard her mutter.

"I'm coming in, don't hurt me," he said only being slightly sarcastic. Slowly he opened the door to see her sitting on the floor, tears falling steadily from her eyes. He felt so horrible about causing this pain.

"Please, just go away," she whispered though there was no real feeling in the words as she uttered them.

"Come here," he said pulling her close as he put her head in his chest. He felt her tears wetting his shirt but he didn't say a word. He just brushed her hair from her face. "Britny, I thought we talked about you keeping secrets from me before. You didn't have to go through this alone."

"I…" she began but her words were cut off by a sudden clap of thunder in the distance.

"There was no rain forecasted for today," he murmured without thinking.

"Oops," she murmured before frowning. The echoes of sudden rain stopped and they could see through the window the rain had stopped and it had become suddenly clear again. He couldn't help but smile at her. This was just a reminder of her innocence in this world.

"It will be okay," He murmured. "I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep. We both know things are always changing," she stated as her hands wrapped around her stomach protectively. He smiled at the sight as he moved to sit next to her. His arm snaked around her shoulder and her head came to rest on his shoulder.

"I promise, no matter what happens, I promise, I will always remember and love you," Chris found himself whispering. "I could die tomorrow and be reborn in the future where I'd meet you. I'd still love you there. This I promise you."

"I'll hold you to that," she whispered and he barely heard it. He glanced at her and noticed her look. Britny knew something was coming and he was very aware of it. Something bad was coming.

He sighed holding her close. That was tomorrow's problems. Today, he'd handle what was in front of him.


	19. Chris

Two Worlds, One Heart

Part Nineteen – Chris

Britny glanced at Piper who was full term now and would soon be giving birth to little Chris. They were all feeling good, believing they'd stopped the threat when they'd vanquished the game masters.

She knew better but was unable to tell them. There were rules to magic… she couldn't tell them no matter how it killed her to know he'd died. She'd tried everything to save him. She'd gone to the tribunal, she'd been to the angel of destiny, she'd been to the angel of death, hell, she'd even been desperate enough to go to the Avatars as well as the Elementals for help. None of them could do anything to stop his coming death.

Destiny was written. Instead she'd asked one question… what would happen to him after he died.

The Avatars were able to answer this question – his memories would be lost to him but he would be reborn into his younger form. Those memories would be nothing but dreams for him to cling to at first but he'd eventually have them all restored by the time he was twenty-two.

It hurt to know she was going to loose him but now she understood why. He had to die to make way for another him. Two Chris's couldn't exist in the same time during his birth.

"Hey," Chris muttered as he sat next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine… no more morning sickness now that I'm about four months or so along which is good I guess," she stated and he smiled before kissing her temple gently. She turned to look at him and saw a very Piper look on his face. It was 'Content-Piper' she saw and still wondered how they couldn't see it.

When he'd first come on the show she'd suspected he was related – either Wyatt himself going by an Alias or Wyatt's little brother. There were a few times she questioned it but she'd all but known it for the most part. Still, his own relatives hadn't seen it.

How wrong was that?

She shook her head, trying to erase that thought.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded, smiling a false smile.

"Fine," she stated. He didn't see the truth, just the mask. That was good.

He took it and eventually the final episode began to occur. She watched as Chris went to the 'future' and they stepped through. She helped them trap the other Chris in magic school. She watched as everything got messed up. She orbed in after Chris returned.

Soon it became too much. She began to follow him, not about to watch him die.

"Why are you following me?" Chris asked as he flipped the pages in the book. Her eyes looked around, the scene involving his death rapidly approaching.

"Can't I want to spend time with you after you got trapped in another dimension?" she asked.

He didn't have time to respond as they heard the boards creaking as someone tried to sneak through the room.

"Britny, you need to leave… I'm going to grab Wyatt and meet up with you," Chris said. She walked towards him hurriedly but she got cut of when something tripped her. She spun so that she didn't land on her stomach, which could hurt the baby. Her head hit the ground and she was stunned.

Her mind was clouded. She shook her head and began to focus just in time to watch her love get stabbed like in the show.

"NO!" she screamed. She waved her hand and Gideon flew into the wall. She didn't think as she responded to what she'd just witnessed. That glowing yellow light beam blasted from her palm and hit him squarely in the chest. She kept hitting him till he disintegrated.

With him gone she looked to see Wyatt standing in the playpen protected. Her eyes then moved to her lover and she moved to his side.

"Please, no," she cried as she began to apply pressure.

"Dad," his voice rasped. His father orbed in within seconds.

"Oh, Chris, what happened?" Leo asked, looking at her.

"Chris… he was stabbed by Gideon. Gideon tried to get Wyatt but Chris stopped him and was stabbed for his trouble," she said and Chris smiled.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself," Chris said.

"Damn it, when I get my hands on Gideon he'll be sorry," Leo stated and she shook her head.

"Sorry, you won't get the chance…" Leo looked at her and she decided to explain. "I sort of, in the heat of the moment, vanquished his sorry ass already." Leo nodded approvingly before he orbed his son to the bed she and Chris had been sharing. The room was different. Originally it had been Piper's bed but she knew this wasn't the same bed unless Piper had Cream sheets, Crimson Pillows and black sheets.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. It grew dark outside and tears fell.

"Don't be," she said, sadly. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too," he whispered. His breathing sounded haggard. "I'll be waiting for you in the future you helped to change."

"It was all you," she stated as tears ran down her face. Leo and Paige watched from the sidelines. "Your dad will want to talk to you…" He nodded understanding. She stood and touched Leo's arm. Then she left the room where she cried. She eventually heard Leo's sobs and she pulled herself together.

She moved inside and pulled him into a comforting hug.

Chris was gone… he'd left her.

--

_[Sorry about the Delay… My muse was really being annoyingly avoidant of me but has come back with a passion. I'm updating everything right now which is good. Thanks for everyone who has waited… I promise I'll update soon. TVGirl09]_


	20. Futures

Two Worlds, One Heart

Part Twenty – Futures

Britny watched as Piper and the sisters got about their lives. She'd wanted to make sure they'd be okay. She knew in the series they had been but she didn't want to assume something and have it be wrong.

It'd been a month and everything seemed right on track. She'd decided today would be the day she did it. She was heading to the future. She'd told them but had requested they not be there. She promised they'd see her again one day.

So, there she stood, looking at the triquetra written on the attic wall. Her heart was pounding with her nerves as her hand wrested on her five month pregnant stomach.

"I call through space and time, hear these words hear the rhyme, take me to my love no matter when he be, bridge this large gap between him and me," she whispered, hoping the spell worked. As she spoke the last word a blue triquetra appeared. She inhaled hesitantly before she stepped through.

Magic swirled around her and she appeared in the manor. It was similar but yet it was off. Things weren't as they had been. It'd been rearranged. She was about to go downstairs when a brunette walked in.

"Stupid Scavenger demons," he was muttering. "Always getting me in trouble." He looked up and his eyes came to rest on her. They grew wide and he looked up and down at her in shock.

"Hi Chris… I don't know if you know me but I'm…" she began when he stepped towards her and pulled her into a kiss she hadn't expected. When he pulled away she smiled at him. The kiss was the same if that said anything.

"You are late," he stated before crossing his arms. "Twenty-three years came and left… I'm twenty-four now, thank you very much. I thought you wouldn't come at all."

"No way I wouldn't come… just took me a bit," she stated and he smiled before moving to kiss her again. His hand rested gently on her stomach.

"Someday this will be an interesting story to tell the baby," he said and she glared at him. He chuckled, "or not. I think, you being the mother, should give the baby an edge up in the world… whether it being because you are the heiress to one of the largest all-natural companies in the world or because you are one of a kind."

She smiled and they kissed again… She had to remind herself to ask about that whole heiress thing later on down the line.

--

Four Months Later…

--

Britny Halliwell screamed as she pushed. Chris held her hand as the baby came into the world. With one final push their little one came into the world. Chris heard the baby cry.

"Do you hear that?" he asked as they quickly cleaned the baby off. However, moments later, the alarms began to go off as she flat lined. "Brit… Britny."

"We've got an emergency situation in here," a doctor yelled. "Get him out of here." They handed him the baby and ushered him from the room.

He didn't understand. Why was this happening after everything they'd been through? She'd watched him die… why? He held his baby, not even sure if it was a boy or a girl.

A quick check showed it was a little girl – A little girl whose mother's life hung in the balance.

--

_[Sorry it's so short. Okay… so, one question. Do you want her to live? Only one chapter and then the epilogue remain. The fate of this is in your hands. Do you want her to survive? I had thought about just killing her but figured I should give you all a say. What do you think? Thanks for all of the reviews and I'll update soon with the results… TVGirl09]_


	21. The Winner Is

Two Worlds, One Heart

Part Twenty-One – And The Winner is…

Chris waited and watched as he bounced his little girl in his arms. She fussed lightly as he paced the nursery floor. He couldn't help but worry and wonder. Two hours ago his love had flat lined and had been rushed into surgery.

Now he was forced to wait.

He hadn't even called anyone from his family, not wanting them to worry too. He paced the floor back and forth. The nursery housed only one other infant on the other side of the room.

Just then he heard a voice behind him. "How are you doing, Christopher?" It was a familiar voice he'd grown up hearing. Till he began discovering his 'other-life' memories had he learned who this man was.

"Moss," he stated, looking at his father-in-law. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you and my granddaughter were alright," Moss stated as he looked at the little girl. "You know… all those years ago when I created Woodcomb Industries I never thought I'd have a surviving heir who could use it to survive off of. I always just assumed it'd be just another entertaining project to take up time." The man shook his head. "So… how are you doing?"

"Is Britny going to die?" Chris asked as he looked down at his unnamed daughter.

"I don't know… for all of my gifts seeing the future is not one of them. I can tell you multiple futures but picking the one that will definitely happen is not amongst them. Every child I've ever had I've seen a future where they survived, a future where they died and multiple others. I do see a future where she survives but I've also seen a future where she dies."

Moss got cut off by a doctor entering the room.

"Are you the husband of Britny Halliwell?" the man asked.

"Yes," Chris whispered as he held his daughter in his arms.

"I am pleased to tell you your wife is doing much better. We were able to stabilize her condition," the doctor stated and Chris sighed with relief. "She is currently resting in ICU. I'll take you there if you would like."

Chris nodded and a nurse took their daughter who was then placed in her bed. The two men walked down the hall and they arrived at a room where he found Britny lying in bed, unconscious.

She looked so weak and pale. He felt pain at seeing her like that. He kissed her forehead gently before whispering, "I'm so sorry baby. Please, don't you leave me. I love you too much and I can't raise our daughter on my own… just, wake up sweetie. I need you to open those beautiful eyes of yours."

With that he slid into the seat next to her bed and refused to leave. He sat there, thinking. Two months of marriage and he was nearly widowed already. It hadn't even been something supernatural that nearly did her in but something as natural as Childbirth. It was hard to fathom. Of course, he'd heard the stories. He knew his mother had nearly died giving birth to him but still. That was all wrong.

Before it he had fallen asleep and was awoke by something brushing his hands. He opened his eyes to find two green eyes staring into his.

"Hi," he heard her whisper though her voice was hoarse.

"Hi yourself," he said back as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"The baby… is the baby okay?" Britny asked and he smiled.

"She's fine," he stated. "Don't worry. They said once you are well enough they'll transfer her into the room with you."

"She?" Britny asked with a smile and Chris nodded.

"Yeah, we have a little girl," he whispered and she smiled.

"Did you name her yet?" Britny asked and Chris shook his head no at her. "I'm thinking Phoenix, to continue with the Halliwell legacy… the one your mom and aunts chose not to continue with."

"Phoenix… I like it," he whispered as he looked at her. "Phoenix Halliwell."

She yawned and he held her hand. At that moment everything looked good.


	22. Epilogue

Two Worlds, One Heart

Epilogue

Phoenix Halliwell stood in her bedroom. Her dark brown hair hung to her fifteen-year-old shoulders. Her green eyes were covered with a pair of silver rimmed glasses, identical to her mothers.

"Nixie," a voice called and she turned to see a teenage boy about two years younger than her standing there, looking at her. "Mom wants you and she's mad. What did you and Prudence do this time?"

Of course her mom was mad. She had fifteen minutes till her date arrived and her mom was preparing to ground her. How typical.

The young Halliwell looked at her brother and rolled her eyes.

"Paxton, you are such a royal suck up. Has Aunt Phoebe been giving you lessons again?" Phoenix asked sarcastically and he rolled his eyes.

"Nope, grandpa Moss," he said and she chuckled. Typical response.

Young Phoenix went downstairs to see her sister sitting on the couch looking at a picture of their grandmother and grandfather – before they got all grey haired. Of all their grandparents grandkids Prudence was the closest to their grandmother, loving to listen to the story of their heydays in the magical community.

"Hey," Prue whispered. "Mom's in a bad mood. You might want to run."

"To late," she heard her mom say and Phoenix turned to look at her mom. It was then that Phoenix realized why her mom was angry.

She'd found Phoenix's C and D filled report card.

"What is this?" her mom demanded angrily.

"My report card," Phoenix said. "What about it?"

"I meant the grades, smart ass. What's up with your grades?" she asked. Chris shrugged.

Phoenix noticed her cousin, Matthew, peek his head around the corner at her. He was only a year younger than her.

"Come on Mom," Phoenix stated. "Can't we talk about this after my date. You know I've been looking forward to this for the past week. Please."

She watched her dad walk past, shaking his head at her antics. "You might want to give it up," he cautioned as he telekinetically called his keys off of the table. "I'm heading out, see you later honey." With that he kissed her mother's cheek then left.

None of them saw the happy smile on his face.

This was what he'd always wanted and needed. It had taken a woman from another reality to make his life mean something. It had taken love and a family to bring him to life for the first time.

As he left the house he waved his hand behind him and closed the door. Everything was perfect. He was content. No matter how his eldest and wife fought this was still that normal life he and his parents had strived for.

--

The End

--

_[Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it… thanks for reading and a special thank you to everyone who left me a review.]_


End file.
